


Phoenix Rising

by ETWatson



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: After years of fighting fairies, gargoyle sorcerers and Quarrymen Elisa is looking forward to a few normal nights of patrolling the city she loves.  Unfortunately her wish is not destined to be.  Scientists working on a secluded island have unleashed an evil that has hibernated for centuries dreaming of a ways to destroy mankind.  All that stands in its way is a legendary creature of good: the Phoenix, a creature that waits for the Chosen one’s call to rise and battle its enemy.  Only a mortal can open the door for the Phoenix to soar, a mortal with a pure, courageous soul…Elisa Maza.To insure the Phoenix Rises its emissary seeks the aid of Goliath and his clan to protect the Chosen One and the Vessel until the hour of the Phoenix’s rising.  As evil draws near its minions close their circle around the clan and Elisa.  To thwart the growing hoard allies from all over the world are summoned to New York the site of the millennia old battle to come.  But only Elisa can summon the Phoenix and to do so will mean making a sacrifice she may not be ready for.  If she cannot the world as she knows it will end.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my earlier works, but I still like it.

# Prelude 

The scientists woke to bird song. It was only their second day on the small Indonesian isle. The uninhabited island boasted a wide variety of birds to study some could be found nowhere else. Locals from the nearby islands avoided it and refused to come on shore. The scientists were forced to unload their cargo in the shallows and carry it inland themselves. It was sometimes called _Isle of Birds_ but more commonly referred to in whispers as _Serpent Island_. The tales contributing to the more ominous name were as horrific as they were fanciful, describing a dark evil slumbering on the island waiting to be awakened. The group currently camped on its shore gave such stories little credence. 

“Remember to document your finds,” the leader of the trip said. “Only proper notes will lead to accurate classification and complete dissertations.” 

This was a learning expedition as much as a research trip. Along with three scientists, including their forty-six year-old leader, there were nine graduate students. Each student was ready to leave their mark on the scientific community. They split into the usual teams of three before taking to the jungle. 

“Look at this,” an attractive brunette said to the pair of boys chosen as her partners. “I bet this is a completely new species of flora.” 

The bloom in question was a large, yellow-green flower with brown markings. She stared at it thinking it was both beautiful and ugly with its particular coloration. 

“Actually that’s a _Grammatophyllum scriptum_ ,” a young man with brown hair answered. Despite his playful roughhousing he held several degrees in botany. “Are you certain you’re not a blonde?” 

“Fine. Be a jerk,” she sneered. 

He two men laughed as she stomped off into the surrounding jungle. 

“Ah come on, Sal! It was a joke!” 

A few sparse bird calls answered. They cast bored yet keen gazes to the canopy and idly wondered how long she would pout this time. Minutes ticked by and she didn’t return. Imagining the lecture they would have to endure if they lost her the pair finally followed her trail. They slashed through the underbrush wondering how far she had gone. The skies deepened as evening slowly rolled over them. About to turn back they stumbled into a clearing. There they finally found their classmate. 

She stood in the front of a huge stone snake. Blind, granite eyes glared down at her while she copied the hieroglyphics along the base of its stone coils into her notebook. It had an arrow-shaped head like a viper but it was hooded like a cobra. Long, horrible fangs sprouted out of its gaping mouth. 

“Wow what is that?” the botanist asked. 

“A tribute obviously,” she answered. Anthropology was her study of choice specializing in primitive societies. “I haven’t translated the glyphs yet.” 

The men joined her and studied the odd symbols. There were numerous depictions of birds and reptiles: an eagle and a cobra. The images moved around each other in some strange dance. Silently they mulled over the possible meanings brushing old vines to follow the carvings. They wondered who had built the statue as they had seen no evidence of human inhabitants. 

“This could be the source of myths surrounding this island but the inscriptions here don’t seem to be the same language family. I wonder…” Sally said aloud while she continued copying. 

“Hear that?” one of the men finally asked. 

“Hear what?” the girl asked annoyed that they had barged in on her discovery. “I don’t hear anything.” 

“Exactly no birds.” 

The other two stood and stared into the jungle. Their skin prickled. It was true. The constant din of the local bird life was gone. Day and night the feathered residents had filled the air with ceaseless noise. Now the jungle was silent and empty. 

“Where do you think the birds have gone?” Sally asked. 

“Maybe they jumped ship to the next island,” the botanist answered. “Probably got tired of listening to you.” 

“Do you always have to be a jerk?” she demanded. 

“It’s just a joke. Lighten up.” 

Caught up in the ensuing argument they didn’t notice the gathering snakes. Pythons slipped among the branches while vipers and cobras slowly breeched the tree line. A warm breath escaped from the gaping mouth of the sculpture with a low hiss. 

“That’s not funny.” She punched the botanist’s shoulder. 

“Ow! What was _that_ for?” 

“For trying to scare me.” 

“I didn’t—” 

“Ah!” 

The arguing pair jerked around as their colleague fell to the ground gripping his leg. He landed on the coils of the offending King Cobra. 

“Oh my God!” Sally yelled as she stumbled backward. 

All around them the ground slithered and hissed. Only a shrinking piece of land in front of the statue was still clear. The snakes pressed closer and Sally stumbled into her remaining colleague. Pushed off balanced he fell into the moving mass. The snakes struck sinking their fangs into his arms and legs. Shrieking she backed away and pressed close to the statue. The swarm continued to slither forward. She climbed to avoid an aggressive spitting cobra. Snakes slithering on top of the statue forced her to duck inside the gaping mouth to avoid them. Warm breath washed over her and the stone jaws closed. Her screams were muffled and indistinct. 

Silence permeated the entire jungle even the trees seemed to hold their breath. The stone beast’s eyes flashed open and a clout of birds rose squawking into the sky. The collective alert rolled like thunder across the sky. Though the sound quickly faded beyond human hearing it rippled across the world startling birds to take up and renew the cry. 

It spread through waking New York. In Central Park flocks pigeons suddenly took flight startling early morning joggers. Their voices echoed after the wave as it rode the wind over a gothic style church nestled between sky scrapers. 

High in the belfry a dozing raven blinked awake. It shook itself, ruffling feathers. Silently it spread its wings fluttered out and onto the head of a snarling, stone gargoyle. Cocking its head the large, black bird listened to the fading chorus. _The Serpent has risen_. 

Blinking in the morning light it crowed in a voice no human could appreciate. It spread its wings and took to the sky calling as it flew. If there was any bird who mistook the sound on the breeze the raven’s call quickly alerted them. It soared through the city, a jungle it knew all too well. Navigating around the tall buildings it came to rest on a ledge looking into an apartment in SoHo. 

It was a clean, well-ordered apartment. Kitchen and living room were open to each other with bedroom and bath behind closed doors. As the raven looked in a slate-gray cat leapt onto the back of a chair. The cat’s golden gaze did not shift from the bird even as the front door opened and its exhausted human walked in. 

“I’m home Cagney,” the woman sighed. 

She took off her jacket and holster hanging both on the coat rack. The gun she carried into the kitchen and stowed it under the counter in a lock box. She then ran a hand through her blue-black hair and stretched her lean form. It had been a long night followed by several reports to file. She was exhausted and eager for sleep. Automatically she opened a can of cat food and dumped it contents in a bowl beside the water dish. 

“Breakfast Cagney.” 

The feline didn’t move staring fixedly at the raven on the other side of the slanted glass. The bird met its gaze sitting as still as a statue. 

“Cagney? What is it you’re so interested in?” the detective walked into the living room and peered at the bird outside. “Oh, our friend is back I see.” 

For the past several weeks the raven had been a regular visitor. It perched on the ledge outside. The bird blinked as its gaze switched to her. She felt her skin crawl as she stared into its black eyes. There was something uncanny in its gaze as if it could read her soul and speak to her mind. Then it blinked, looked away and the moment was lost. It walked the ledge pecking absently for food. 

Sighing she shook her head, saying, “Elisa you need some sleep.” 

She turned and disappeared into the bedroom. After a few moments the cat stood and went to its food dish. The raven remained on the ledge as still as gargoyle keeping watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Elisa Maza emerged from the bathroom. A shower had done wonders to clear her mind. A restful sleep would have done its own magic but that was increasingly more difficult. For the past several weeks dark visions intruded on her normally quiet rest. She pushed away her disturbed thoughts. There was enough to think about without worrying about her dreams. At least her shift had been free of the usual gargoyle hate and vandalism. 

Four years ago she befriended a small clan of gargoyles. They were survivors of a treacherous take-over of the castle they’d sworn to protect before a magic spell froze them in stone for a thousand years. When the spell was broken they found themselves thousands of miles from their home and their castle perched on one of the tallest buildings in the world overlooking Manhattan. They were awakened by one of the richest businessmen in the city, David Xanatos, who intended to use them in his own brand of espionage. Luckily they were nobler and more intelligent than Xanatos planned. The city became their home and they protected it with Elisa’s help. 

Her life had never been the same. After two years of thwarting magical and non-magical threats to the city, not to mention Xanatos’s ambitions of immortality, her unusual friends were exposed to the world. Now, with their previous home in the clock tower destroyed, their survival depended on their former adversary. With a wave of anti-gargoyle sentiment Xanatos’s security was the only one they could depend on while they were helpless stone statues during the day. It was just as well marriage and fatherhood had enriched Xanatos’s life and changed him for the better, for the moment. 

Elisa couldn’t quite trust him. Yet he had proven himself as valuable of an ally as he had been a formidable enemy. The Quarrymen led the violence against gargoyles but their recent indiscriminate means had lost them public support. That was a year ago. The Quarrymen were still active but the public’s general tolerance of gargoyles had improved thanks in no small part to their refusal to harm the innocent. But it was still an uphill battle. To most people they simply looked like monsters. It certainly didn’t help that their appearance was reminiscent of demons or devils. 

Cagney dozed in her favorite chair. She smiled at the feline as she went onto the kitchen. Retrieving a glass of orange juice she drank as she walked to the cat. The soft gray feline raised its head and purred as she scratched behind its ear. 

“I’m glad you are in a good mood.” She sighed. 

As she straightened Elisa’s gaze shifted to the ledge beyond the window. It was vacant and the afternoon sunlight streamed into the room. She smiled at its warmth and was sorry the gargoyles would never experience it. Only Goliath and Bronx had temporarily negated the process of turning to stone during the day and that would never happen again. 

It was strange how life worked out. She was forced to rely on a man who changed her brother into a genetic anomaly to protect those she cared for most. If she stopped to think it through she knew she’d drive herself insane. So she didn’t. Purposely shoving the thoughts aside Elisa returned to her bedroom to dress. Her shift started in a couple hours. 

When she emerged in her customary black shirt and jeans Cagney was still dozing in the chair. Beyond the window the raven had returned. The large black bird ran its beak along the edge of the building to clean it but it made Elisa think of sharpening a blade. Even when it concerned itself with mundane tasks its presence made her uneasy. 

Outside the sun was already setting and she had a promise to keep. Shaking her head she hurried to the door. Putting on her holster she retrieved her sidearm and checked the clip before sliding it home. Her jacket concealed the weapon neatly. Double-checking her badge she grabbed her keys on the way out the door. 

“See you later, Cagney.” 

The cat blinked. Quietly it stood and stretched before it looked out the window. Its gaze met the raven’s unblinking stare. Crowing the black bird turned and winged away. 

# * * * 

Night was encroaching and so was the beginning of her shift. With thoughts still wondering about the raven Elisa climbed into her car. There was just enough time to keep her promise. Parking in front of the Xanatos building she headed into the lobby. 

The door security nodded to her as she passed. He made no effort to detain her as she continued to the private elevator. The doors opened and she stepped inside. Punching in her selection she waited for its prompting to enter her personal security code. The doors closed and the elevator rose. Elisa leaned against the back wall smiling faintly. It didn’t use to be so easy. The floors ticked higher before it chimed and the doors opened on the penthouse level revealing a lavishly decorated castle. Over a thousand years old it was as elegant and medieval as ever. Yet despite outward appearances she knew behind the stone façade was a network of some of the most advanced technology known, and unknown, to men. 

As she stepped off the elevator Owen paused to greet her, “Detective.” 

Tall, impeccably dressed and humorless Owen was many things: assistant, caretaker, teacher, day planner, straight man and the mischievous Puck. It was strange to think that within the poised figure was a powerful and playful sprite. Thankfully that side was seldom released and only when he taught magic to young Alexander. Elisa nodded and strolled by without a word. She was welcome as long as she didn’t pry and she had no interest in tarrying. They might enjoy living in their castle again but she could not say it was her favorite place. 

Without looking at the tapestries or the artwork arranged throughout Elisa dutifully walked to an arched doorway and up a narrow flight of spiraling stairs to a trap door leading to the top of the tallest tower. Climbing out into the open sky she stood and waited beside a large stone gargoyle. The statue knelt on the edge of the pediment chin resting on its knuckles as it silently contemplated the blazing skyline. Elisa’s gaze wandered from the chiseled face to the retreating sun. The sky was clear at this altitude and offered an unobstructed view of the fiery tendrils of orange and gold spread across the sky. 

Elisa shivered as images flashed in her mind. She saw rubble strewing the streets around collapsed buildings against a similar orange sky. Thick smoke burned her nostrils and stung her eyes. Elisa forced an uneasy breath and pushed the vision away with a shake of the head. It took several moments for her breath to steady. Wiping her forehead she found it lathered in sweat. Chills shivered through her as the lost vestiges of the dream faded. The visions were coming more frequently but this was the first time the nightmares intruded during waking hours. Trying to relax she silently consoled herself: _it’s just a dream_. 

The last traces of sunlight departed and the sky deepened to purple then black. Cracks splintered across the surface of the stone gargoyle. They widened with sharp splinters. Its eyes flashed. Stepping back she watched the form shift. Its wings unfurled as it stood and shed the stone shell with a resounding bellow. Answering bellows and screeches below echoed upward. All were accounted for. 

Stretching his wings to their full expanse the gargoyle in front of her breathed in the new night air. She had no idea what information he divined from such acts but a smile teased his firm expression. 

“You know Goliath it doesn’t matter how often I see it. I’m still amazed.” 

He turned at the sound of her voice and the smile broadened. Stepping down from his perch he folded his wings as if they were a cloak before he approached. An updraft teased strands of his black mane. He answered her in a deep voice, “Elisa it is good you come at our waking.” 

“I promised.” She smiled back. 

She was always glad to see him. His presence brought her a measure of comfort and safety from her dreams. Even as her mind brushed such thoughts she felt the tendrils of her recent vision intrude and she shuddered. Goliath’s expression darkened watching her. She looked tired, distracted. Something weighed on her mind. He knew from experience she did not like sharing secrets and especially did not like worrying him. Yet he knew her well enough to know the signs. Whatever shadow was haunting her mind it was getting worse. 

“Do you wish to go in?” he asked. 

“No,” she answered a little too quickly. “I like the fresh air.” 

He was not convinced by her nervous smile but she would not tell him more until she was ready. Below yawns and idle chatter drifted upward. He listened to them for a moment before he made his next suggestion. 

“Would you like to greet the others before you leave?” 

“Wouldn’t they hold it against me if I didn’t?” 

“Nonsense.” His deep voice was almost gruff as he picked her up and cradled her. “But we all enjoy your visits.” 

Without warning he mounted his perch and dropped to the pediments below. Elisa felt safe in his embrace and relaxed at the sudden descent. Heights rarely bothered her anymore. It was easy to imagine that if she stayed the dreams would finally stop. But it was never that easy. Landing in front of the others Goliath set her on her feet with no undue regret keenly aware of her easing tension. 

“Hey Elisa!” a reddish gargoyle with a silver mane greeted lounging on a pediment. The others turned and announced a chorus of greetings. 

The only wingless member of the group bound forward. He was built like a bulldog with heavy shoulders and large head. Like the others his features varied from human like to animalistic which added to their demonic appearance and fueled public apprehension. She knew better and the beast that ran up to her happily whined for attention. Elisa laughed kneeling to greet the wriggling Bronx. 

“You’re a welcome sight, Lass.” Hudson, the eldest, smiled. 

Rather portly in his ripening age Hudson’s hair had long faded to white. A scar marked one of his eyes and the damage had permanently altered the eye itself. He alone carried a weapon, a short curved blade. Elisa still remembered the first time she came face to face with the formidable elder. He had followed Goliath to insure she didn’t lay an ambush. Though he obviously distrusted her at first her quick wit seemed to win him over. That was also the night he received his name: Hudson, after the river. Goliath alone of the original six had a name prior to awakening in Manhattan. The others were quick to fill the absence naming themselves Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington. 

“How long will you be staying?” the only female member asked. 

Her coloring was similar to her father, Goliath. Her name was Angela and she had spent her childhood on the mystical isle of Avalon. She was a recent addition to the New York clan. It had been an adjustment not only for the clan but also for her as she came to grips with her mother, Demona. Elisa wasn’t certain everything was resolved. 

“Not long.” Elisa gave Bronx a final pat before standing. “I go on duty in less than an hour. At least I get tomorrow night off for my parents’ anniversary dinner.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Broadway mused always thinking about his own ample stomach. 

“I thought I’d see if there’s anything you guys needed.” 

“Can you get a CB radio and headset?” Lex eagerly asked. 

“Sure. Why?” Elisa shrugged even for Lex it was an odd request. 

“I need the parts to see if I can boost my transmitter’s power.” 

“He’s been working on it for weeks.” Brooklyn snorted. “He already destroyed my Walkman.” 

“That was a completely different experiment.” 

“All right.” Elisa interrupted what was clearly an on-going argument. “I’ll see about the CB and a replacement for your Walkman.” 

“Hey, thanks,” they said in unison before shooting each other annoyed looks. 

Elisa rolled her eyes while Hudson and Angela shook their heads. Goliath surveyed them all with a bemused expression. He sensed Elisa was relaxing in their presence and it eased his own concerns. 

“You guys don’t know anything about ravens, do you?” Elisa suddenly asked. 

“Ravens?” Goliath repeated as surprised by her inquiry as the others. 

“Ravens are birds of prophecy and sorcery,” Hudson replied after a brief hesitation. “They were Odin’s messengers and are considered omens of death and misfortune.” 

Elisa grimaced. 

“Why do you ask lass?” 

“Just a thought,” she deflected, feeling her skin prickle. “I better get going. You guys _try_ to stay out of trouble tonight.” 

Elisa tried to keep her voice light and forced a smile before retreating inside. Not daring to risk a glance in his direction she missed Goliath’s concerned frown. She knew better than to tell them the truth about the dreams plaguing her. If they knew they would want to accompany her everywhere on her patrol. Though recent events made it reasonably safe for gargoyles she didn’t want them tempting fate. 

Riding the elevator to ground level she hurried outside. Reaching her car Elisa thought she head the flutter of a wing. A shadow passed overhead. Blinking she glanced around but saw nothing. With a shake of her head she climbed into her vehicle and drove off. Her skin prickled with the feeling of being watched and she checked her mirrors as she merged into traffic. Though she saw nothing she did not go unwatched.


	3. Chapter 3

The precinct bustled with activity. Papers shuffled, phones rang and loud voices drowned out the city beyond the thick walls. Bright lights illuminated her way as she weaved about the organized chaos. She hoped it would drown out her thoughts but her dreams and the raven lingered. Elisa cast fugitive glances out windows half expecting the raven to appear on the sill. She didn’t feel safe outside but her attempt to dawdle didn’t last as the close confines heightened her irritation. After checking in she retreated to the streets. 

Her red coupe slipped through traffic as she tried to relax strained nerves. Elisa considered turning on her radio but decided against it. She was on duty after all. It didn’t matter where she went the feeling of being watched persisted. She wondered if she was losing her nerve as she halted at a red light. After everything she’d been through with the gargoyles since their first meeting when she plummeted off Zanatos’s building she’d faced unbelievable events and uncountable dangers. _Will I really let myself grind to a halt by a dream?_

# * * * 

_New York was laid to waste. Buildings toppled and pyroclastic clouds burned the sky. Elisa stumbled through the concrete and steel debris, falling to her knees. Pushing herself up she looked to find herself face to face with a grim stone face. She screamed recognizing the sculpted visage: Goliath. She leapt to her feet. Her gaze scanned the ground to see parts of all the gargoyles strewn about._

_“No!” She stumbled backward._

_“My pet…Come to me…”_

_Whirling around she raised her sidearm and searched the growing darkness. Panicking she fired several shots into the emptiness._

_“There is my pet…”_

_“No!” She stumbled back, tripping on Goliath’s stone head._

_“He can’t save you…you are mine…you belong to me…”_

# * * * 

_HONK!!!_

The blaring car horn startled her back to reality. She was safe in her car, immobile in front of a green light. Elisa pulled ahead and slipped into the nearest parking spot. Setting the brake she leaned her head against the steering wheel. Her hands were white as ivory and a cold sweat trickled down her forehead. 

“Just a dream. Just a dream…” 

The chant did not sooth her shattered psyche. Her heart raced and her ears rang. She shivered uncontrollably. She struggled not to hyperventilate. It would not look good for her to succumb to a nervous breakdown. 

“Silent alarm triggered at First National Deposit. All available units respond…” her police scanner broke into her anxious meditation. 

Her hands trembled as she picked up the mic and answered. Slipping the siren on top of her car she merged back into traffic and raced off. Her mind focused on the task at hand shoving aside the violent vision. 

# * * * 

Several cruisers had formed a barrier in front of the bank. Elisa stopped behind the barricade and hurried to join the other officers as one with a blow-horn announced, “Come out with your hands up!” 

Silently she wondered if anyone ever listened. Glancing at her watch Elisa confirmed it was past closing and it was unlikely they had hostages. Still she wondered why anyone would attempt a robbery so late. Most safes had time locks and were nearly impregnable once engaged. A dull thud vibrated through the streets and Elisa got a sinking feeling. Drawing her sidearm she moved along the barricade and headed toward the alley. 

She moved along the wall always keeping one eye on the bank windows. Everything inside was dark. Whoever was inside wasn’t taking chances of being seen. They were obviously professionals. She paused at the end of the alley and glanced around the corner. 

The back of the building was quiet. A single light illuminated the back door, swinging on its hinges. Elisa didn’t see anyone but a dark van waited, its doors open. A thin trail of smoke and debris drifted out of the bank door obviously from explosives. Someone certainly was going through an awful amount of trouble. Taking out a flashlight she signaled back down the alley as voices drifted out with the smoke. 

Laughter echoed louder as she ducked out of sight in the shadow of the van. Feet shuffled through the alley filth and the van rocked slightly as large bags were thrown inside. A figure rounded the backside of the van. Elisa jerked out of her crouch and leveled her weapon at him. 

“Freeze. Hands on your head. Back-up.” 

He complied, silently. 

As he moved into the open she saw them in the light for the first time. Elisa had expected masks of some kind but not the blue and red hoods of the Quarrymen. She kept her shock in check as he rounded the back of the van and joined the others. There were three in all. Without back up she was sorely outnumbered even if they turned out to be only copy cats. 

“Well, well if it isn’t the gargoyle mole in the police force,” one of the others straightened. Despite the hood covering his face she could feel his eyes on her and it was a gaze she was all too familiar with. 

_So much for look-a-likes_. 

“Hands on your heads. We’re going to walk out nice and easy.” Elisa kept her voice neutral and low. 

“Oh really?” 

The van shuddered and reversed. Elisa leapt clear squeezing off a shot. She was rewarded with a pained shout. The vehicle raced backward, colliding with the solid, brick wall. Springing back to her feet Elisa fired into the engine block before spinning to face the others. One lay on the ground clutching his wounded knee. Departing shadows and retreating footsteps alerted her to the others’ rapid departure. With a sigh she took off after them as other police officers swarmed toward the back, attracted by the gun shots. 

Elisa hesitated at the end of the dark alley craning her neck out for a brief look before running after the retreating figures. Her mind buzzed as adrenaline aided her pursuit. It was too late to think about being outnumbered. If the Quarrymen could be stopped tonight it would make it that much safer for Goliath and the others. They turned down a side street. Elisa slowed and glanced around the corner. She pulled back as shots ricocheted off the building. Taking a deep breath she stepped out weapon raised but they were already running off. A brief wave of annoyance crossed her mind before she started after them again. 

They led her down a series of twisting, cramped alleys. At first they regularly squeezed off shots but were more concerned with escape the farther they ran and the longer she followed. They left the lighted streets and were nearing the river. The pair ducked into a construction site before facing her. Elisa held her flashlight alongside her handgun illuminating them as she tried to steady her breath. 

“I think you’ve done enough running. Drop your weapons and put your hands on your heads.” 

“You think we’d listen to a traitor!” the smaller of the two snapped. Elisa was mildly surprised to hear a woman’s voice. Only one of the original three siblings was still a part of the Quarrymen. The other two had long since given up the hunt. She had promised to keep in touch and help Jason during his recovery but they had fallen out of touch. There was no time to think about that now. 

“Hands on your heads. Now.” 

“Or what?” the man trained his weapon on her. “Are you going to sick those monsters on us? I think we still got you two to one.” 

“Put the weapon down!” 

“ _Where is my pet?_ ” a slithery voice echoed from her dreams. 

The Quarryman took aim, but all Elisa saw was the sky burn. 

# * * * 

Goliath landed on top of the City Deposit. Cautiously he leaned over the side to watch officer’s usher one robber into a cruiser while another was loaded into an ambulance. Both wore Quarrymen hoods. His brow furrowed deepening his grim expression. They were fortunate he had not gotten to them first. 

His gaze shifted to a red and white coupe parked nearby. The removable light perched on its roof still flashed but its driver was nowhere to be seen. He’d been following it the past few nights worried by the change he sensed in Elisa. Something was wrong despite her words to the contrary. His gaze drifted scanning for any sign of her. 

_AARRCK!_

Startled he turned to see a raven perched on the alley side of the building. It stared at him, small eyes gleaming. He sensed something uncanny in its gaze too intelligent to be a simple bird. Even so his concern made him ready to dismiss the creature until he remembered Elisa’s unusual question. Attention peaked he moved away from the ledge and toward the avian. 

It spread its wings. Taking flight it fluttered to a neighboring building. There it paused to glance at him again before it dropped out of the sight. He expected it to rise out of the alley gloom. When it didn’t he moved to the ledge and peered downward to see it waiting on the fire escape looking up at him. An odd gleam glazed its eyes as it turned and flew off. Spreading his leathery wings Goliath leapt into the air and glided after it. 

Hudson’s warning replayed in his mind. Ravens were hunters and preferred rodents, amphibians and insects but they were also scavengers. It was no wonder people feared the black bird as it swarmed in large flocks after battles. It wasn’t any wonder they were considered omens of evil and death. They were feared and considered emissaries of witches. 

“Who are you?” he called. It would not be the first time a sorcerer interfered with his clan. “What do you want with Elisa?” 

It did not answer but it did glance behind to be certain he still followed. 

The raven rose over the rooftops and struck a direct flight. It seemed to have a particular destination in mind and some matter of urgency to reach it. Leaving behind the busy streets it angled toward the river and alighted inside a construction site. It dropped through the maze of girders serving as the skeleton of the new building. He followed landing across from it. 

“Why have you brought me here?” he demanded. His patience was not vast when it came to conniving magical beings. “Are you one of Oberon’s children?” 

It looked at him then peered downward. Goliath considered whether he could capture it when a voice echoed upward, “Good-bye, Detective Maza.” 

Forgetting the avian completely he crouched and peered down at the standoff below. She faced a pair of Quarrymen weapon raised. One had his gun trained on Elisa who stood seemingly frozen. 

“Aarrack!” 

The raven’s hoarse call echoed in the dark as it dropped from its perch and dove toward Elisa. It swooped raking her hair as a shot rang out. Elisa collapsed to the ground without a sound and lay still as the feathered shadow circled. Startled the Quarryman hesitated but before he could raise his weapon a second time a bellow erupted from above. Amid the unearthly howl somewhere between a roar and a battle cry, a winged behemoth descended on them. 

The Quarryman cried out as Goliath’s talons crushed the gun as he landed. His other hand clasped the man’s throat and hoisted him off his feet. The female Quarryman struck with an extendable cattle prod. Goliath howled. His eyes glowed as he threw the man into a rubbish heap before his tail struck the woman assailant. Rage still clouding his mind he spun toward her with a snarl. 

“Arrack!” the hoarse croak cleared the enraged fog. 

He whirled away from the groaning Quarrymen and bolted for Elisa’s prone form. She moaned as he swept her into his arms and leapt into the girders above. 

“Monster!” the parting remark followed after him but his only thought was getting Elisa to safety. 


	4. Chapter 4

“She froze?” Brooklyn scoffed. “That doesn’t sound like Elisa at all.” 

“Especially after running them down,” Xanatos agreed. He had his fair share of moments facing the business end of Elisa’s weapon. She was not one to hesitate. 

The gargoyles gathered in what was once the banquet hall. Now it was something of a parlor with a table at one end and furniture arranged around the large fireplace. A fire crackled away warming the cool stone as Elisa lay unconscious on the sofa in front of it. Fox wrung a rag free of excess cold water before laying it on the unconscious detective’s forehead. Fox’s red hair seemed to blaze in the light of the fire. She was as beautiful and sly as her name implied. She too knew Elisa to be a formidable opponent. 

Xanatos ran a hand through his sable hair watching his wife tend the detective. He also kept a watchful eye on the distressed gargoyles. Goliath paced anger rising and ebbing with growing concern. Xanatos was a shrewd businessman, boarding on devious, and he watched the raging gargoyle with particular alertness. Goliath was not given to emotional outbursts but this situation was pushing the limits of his patience. 

“Robbing banks is a new trick for the Quarrymen,” Fox said almost to herself. 

“They’ve lost a lot of public support,” Xanatos agreed. “They’re probably low on funds and getting desperate.” 

“Lass shouldn’t be facing them alone,” Hudson muttered. Though he appeared to be watching Fox he was always aware of Goliath’s movements. 

“What about the raven?” Angela asked. “How did it know she was in trouble? How did it know to bring Goliath to her?” 

“Isn’t it just a bird?” Fox asked. 

“Ravens are never just birds,” Hudson grunted. 

“What’s so special about ravens?” Fox shrugged. Even though she was the daughter of Titania, the Fay Queen, her knowledge of magic was remedial at best. 

“Ravens are closely associated with many forms of magic,” Owen answered as he entered the room carrying a tray laden with hors d’oeuvres. “Though, I must admit, I’ve never heard of anything quite like this.” 

He set the tray on a side table and straightened as he adjusted his glasses. The gestured implied disinterest though his eyes were bright. His disassociation might have fueled Goliath’s anger. There was a sudden ping as a small object landed in the water bowl beside Fox. She jerked in surprise before reaching into the water and pulling the spent forty-five bullet out. The others, even Owen, crowded closer to see it as she held up the object for their inspection. 

“How in the world…” 

Xanatos was interrupted by a hoarse croak, “ _Kraa_.” 

Their attention immediately shifted to the fireplace where the raven perched on the mantel. Fox stood as the gargoyles growled uneasily. Strange shadows danced on the wall as the bird preened satin feathers with its large beak. Its beady eyes glowed reflecting the firelight. The unwavering gaze seemed to mesmerize them even Owen. It; however, only displayed mild interest as its attention passed over and settled on Elisa’s still form. Goliath moved closer clutching the back of the sofa ready to defend her. The bird gave no indication if it noticed. 

“Do you think it’s the same one?” Angela whispered. 

“Has to be,” Lex answered. “Ravens aren’t exactly common for this area.” 

“How’d it get in here?” Brooklyn eyed it suspiciously. “We’re pretty high.” 

“Owen,” Xanatos whispered with a curt nod. 

Shifting Owen made to draw something from his jacket. His eyes never left the avian, which seemed to take no notice. As he withdrew a cylindrical object the bird shifted, flexing its near wing much like a person brandishing a whip. They held their breath as time seemed to stop. 

“Owen?” Xanatos asked noticing he had frozen. “Owen what are you waiting for?” 

“Nothing. I can’t move.” 

“What?” Xanatos looked away from the bird. 

“I can’t move.” 

“That’s generally the idea of a binding spell. Isn’t it Puck?” a hoarse voice said. 

The strange voice seemed to vibrate through the air. They cast fugitive glances around the room in search of the intruder. Not finding one the clan turned to Goliath for guidance. His gaze never left the raven. 

Spreading both wings it lazily dropped from the mantel and landed on the coffee table. Ruffling its feathers it folded its wings it walked to the water basin and dipped its beak in it. It bobbed its head drinking deeply and unconcerned with its rapt audience. Satisfying its thirst its gaze returned to Elisa and a warning growl rumbled in Goliath’s throat. 

“Calm yourself, Goliath,” the hoarse voice issued from the raven. “If I wanted to harm her I’ve had more than enough opportunity. In case you didn’t notice I caught the bullet meant for her tonight and that is not an easy thing to do.” 

The gargoyles cast fugitive glances at one another. Thoughts raced through their minds wondering if the raven was a familiar, or perhaps a cursed mage. A myriad of possibilities were presented and rejected as they studied the bird. 

The raven shook its head shedding water droplets from its beak. It looked to Fox saying, “Thank you for the drink.” 

“Who are you? What have you done to Owen?” Xanatos stepped closer to Fox. 

“You may call me Corva, if you wish.” 

“That’s your name?” Angela asked. 

“No, but it will suffice.” 

“Why don’t you want to tell us your name?” Lex demanded. 

“You could never pronounce in your tongue, nor any tongue existing today,” the raven huffed. 

“Corva, huh,” Xanatos said, “What have you done to Owen?” 

“I did nothing less than what he intended to do to me. The device does launch a net, correct? Thought so.” 

Xanatos was taken aback by the bird’s knowledge. 

“I’ve always found magic much more effective but technology has its place. I wouldn’t look so angry, Puck. Even if Oberon hadn’t limited your powers you wouldn’t be able to break the spell.” The raven chuckled. 

“How do you know who he really is?” 

“I’ve been watching all of you for a long time.” The raven stretched its wings. Its tone indicated exhaustion or perhaps apprehension. 

“Why are you here?” Hudson asked gruffly. The raven didn’t seem to note the touch of rudeness. 

“I’m searching for something. I’d like your help in finding and guarding it.” 

“Guarding what?” Brooklyn demanded, suspicious. It was not the first time someone wanted to use them for questionable motives. 

“A vessel.” The raven glanced at him. “It contains the spirit of the Phoenix which can only be released by the Chosen One.” 

Before they could ask more Elisa moaned. The strange bird’s request was forgotten as they crowded around the sofa. Brow furrowing she pushed away the compress and blinked awake. 

“Elisa are you all right?” the others crowded closer. 

“Be off with you. Give her some air,” Hudson warned them away. 

Elisa sat up slowly taking in the room not really seeing it. Eventually her gaze settled on Goliath and recognition finally lit in her eyes. Her head pounded with the effort but she managed to ask, “Goliath? How did I—” 

“It is all right you are safe now,” Goliath comforted. “Thanks to our feathered _guest_.” 

She blinked only half-aware of what he was saying. Slowly she took in everyone else until her attention settled on the raven. Its gaze seemed to sparkle amusement. 

“You,” Elisa whispered. She knew without being told it was the same raven who visited Cagney outside her apartment. 

The raven nodded in a jerky fashion that was both birdlike and somewhat human. 

“As you have said,” Goliath finally spoke, “you saved Elisa tonight. We are obliged to listen to your proposal.” 

“Very good.” It almost seemed to smile. 

It turned and made a sweeping gesture with its wing. Two things happened next. First, Owen dropped to his knees panting from exertion. Second flames leapt from the fire forming a burning orb that floated toward the raven. The raven ushered it in front of those clustered around. It settled between its partially spread wings. 

“Let me tell you the history of this world. It’s one very few shall ever hear. Gather ‘round. You too Xanatos and Puck. You may find this of interest.” It swept a wing over the orb and the flames parted to reveal images within. “In the beginning there were only two beings. One was the Phoenix imbued with the powers of creation.” 

Within the orb an avian spread large, blazing wings. It had long, stork-like legs and a swan-like neck. It moved with grace and power even for such a small image. The long, flaming tendrils of its crest floated around its head as it moved and swayed. 

“And its opponent…the Serpent imbued with the powers of destruction.” 

A dark shadow obliterated the first image. It slithered into a hooded serpent with green eyes. It recoiled from the edges of the orb as if aware of the fire confining it. Elisa stiffened but only Goliath noticed. He glanced at her but she was riveted by the images inside the orb. His attention returned to the bird’s display. 

“Equal in power they were each other’s opposite and as such battled each other across the deepening universe. Their battle ranged far and wide. In their wake they caused worlds to rise and crumble. 

“Eventually they became aware of the primitive creatures born of their war. The Phoenix delighted in these new beings and wished to provide for their needs. The Serpent; however, saw them as its playthings. Thus their battle was refreshed with a new prize to the victor. The Phoenix overcame its enemy and entombed it in a deep slumber. Thus peace reigned allowing life to flourish.” 

The battle within the orb raged until the coiling serpent disappeared into a deep recess. The world spun away. A peaceful Earth rounded the sun in space. Watching over it was the fiery avian. 

“As time passed the Phoenix’s powers waned. Without the Serpent for balance its powers ebbed away. But it loved the world and its creatures and did not wish to be parted from it. Knowing the Serpent would eventually free itself the Phoenix used its remaining strength to build itself a nest setting itself on fire and cementing its soul within a vessel. When the Serpent rose so too would the Phoenix and their renewed battle would decide the Fate of creation.” 

The images vanished into the flames. With a gestured the raven sent the fire back to its birthplace. Ruffling its feathers the raven turned back to its audience saying, “While the Serpent sleeps within the earth the Phoenix resides in a vessel protected from outer forces. That is the vessel I seek. With the aid of the Chosen One I can release the Phoenix at the appointed time to battle the Serpent.” 

“So why are you looking for the vessel?” Broadway asked. 

“I was chosen long ago to be an emissary of the Phoenix to watch over the world in its absence and prepare for its awakening.” 

“You don’t look very impressive,” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“What does impression have to do with it?” 

“And where exactly do you seek this vessel?” Goliath asked suspiciously. 

The raven didn’t answer immediately. It cocked its head to one side as if listening to something before saying, “ _Seek_ may not be the correct term. The vessel shall reveal itself at the appointed hour. The waking power of the Phoenix will draw it forth. At this time securing the Chosen One and guarding them is paramount.” 

“What Chosen One?” Hudson grunted. 

The raven hesitated again then said, “Only a mortal can release the Phoenix.” 

“Why?” Angela asked. 

“This is a mortal world. Only a mortal can open the gates allowing the Serpent and the Phoenix to enter it.” 

“So why not keep the Serpent trapped?” Fox asked. “If it is not released…” 

“It’s too late for that. The Serpent has already been released and gathers strength as it nears.” 

“You mean it is coming here?” Xanatos demanded. 

“Of course.” 

“Why?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Because the Vessel is here. Like me the Serpent is attracted to the Phoenix’s waking power. It will reach the city on the heels of the Phoenix’s rising and will try to prevent it if it can.” 

“So that’s why you’re here,” Brooklyn said. “You want us to guard it from the Serpent.” 

“You’re guardians aren’t you?” The raven flapped and hesitated. “I say, Fox, do you mind going upstairs?” 

"I’m not going anywhere,” Fox answered crossing her arms. 

“Oh very well,” the raven muttered, raised a wing and made something of a circle above its head. 

They weren’t sure what to expect until Alexander dropped from the ceiling. The infant wailed discomfort squirming in the blanket wrapped around him as he descended. 

“No! Not my baby!” Fox screamed, snatching him out of the air and clutched him to her chest. “I won’t let you take him.” 

“I have no interest in your son,” the raven huffed. 

Alexander’s cries quieted as his mother relaxed. 

“What do you mean?” Xanatos demanded standing close to them. “Isn’t he the one you came for?” 

“How egotistical. Contrary to your belief you are not the center of the universe, and certainly mine. The infant was crying and it was rather distracting. As no one wished to go upstairs and see to his needs I brought him down to you. So relax. Besides he is completely inadequate to be the Chosen One.” 

“Why is that?” Angela asked. 

“Aside from the fact he is one fourth Fey?” the raven remarked. “The Chosen One must be of the age of reason. Releasing the Phoenix is a choice. As it was a choice to release the Serpent. Also…they must have a certain amount of strength to see it done so a baby, any baby, is completely inadequate.” 

Xanatos and Fox visibly relaxed. Alexander had already proven quite an unexpected handful. Everyone seemed to want him for one reason or another. 

“So the Chosen One is an adult,” Owen said. 

“Naturally,” the raven agreed. “Though not just any adult. They are pure in heart, courageous in the face of adversity, just in their decisions and strong in will. They must be. Releasing the Phoenix requires a certain amount of sacrifice and the Chosen One must have the fortitude to see it through.” 

Elisa rubbed her temples hoping to ease her lingering headache. Bronx moved closer to her, whining sympathy. She patted him as he rested his head on her knee. 

“The trick, of course, is convincing the Chosen One of the truth. Mortals tend not to give magic its due place.” 

“So how do you plan to convince them?” Angela asked. 

“Have us drop in on them?” Brooklyn scoffed. “We haven’t had very much luck talking to strangers.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll do the talking,” the raven said with a shake of its head. 

“Just what do you plan to say that will convince them?” Hudson snorted. “People here scoff at magic. Even a talking raven can be explained away with the technology.” 

“I’ll talk to them about their dreams.” 

“Dreams?” Lex repeated. 

“Nightmares really of a world laid to waste under a starless sky. Buildings topple, roads collapse, whole neighborhoods wiped from the face of the Earth. Winged scavengers feed on the dead and fire rains from the sky.” 

They tensed at the raven’s description. Images unwantedly intruded into their thoughts as the words took shape and filled their minds with the nightmarish vision. Elisa froze, trying to push away the thoughts but they took hold and would not be shaken. Hugging herself she whispered, “Fire doesn’t fall from the sky. The sky just burns.” 

Goliath’s expression deepened as the others jerked to attention and looked at her. She didn’t seem aware of them as she said, “And the screams of the dying are slow to fade. When they do I know it’s close and coming for me.” 

“Yes I know.” The raven sighed. 

Elisa looked up and saw the bird watching her. Regret shone in its eyes. It did know her dreams, all of them. She let out an uneasy breath. She had been running from the visions for a long time. 

“You mean Elisa is the…?” Broadway asked. 

“You know someone more qualified?” The raven’s gaze never left her. “I knew it was you from the day you were born. I always do. And it is my duty to watch over and protect you until the Phoenix is released. I am not allowed to interfere, but I can speed your healing when necessary and influence the laws of probability to your favor. A fact which I think everyone should be grateful for after an unfortunate incident with an accidently fired hand gun and a certain long fall off a dam. You can thank me later.” 

The raven shot glances at Broadway and Goliath making certain they knew its knowledge was complete. 

“I was not surprised you went into law enforcement. Not only is it in the family but your soul is attracted to it, protecting the innocent and punishing evil doers. It did make my job harder, a lot harder, even before the gargoyles.” 

Elisa listened, taking some comfort, but the vision still lingered on the edge of her mind. As long as it was there, threatening to come forward, she couldn’t relax. Without a word she stood and walked to the nearest window. The night air was cool giving her some peace. The gargoyles fidgeted, uncomfortable. When she felt some control she finally asked, “Why me?” 

The raven fluttered to the back of the sofa before answering, “Only the Phoenix knows why but your soul is connected to it and as the Serpent nears its call will draw you to the Vessel.” 

“It’s the Serpent who sends the visions, isn’t it?” Elisa asked already knowing the answer. 

“Just as you are connected to the Phoenix so too are you connected to the Serpent. Its powers of influence grow with its strength even before its release. It will send even more disturbing visions in an attempt to break your will.” 

“I thought you’re supposed to be guarding her,” Brooklyn said. 

“Like any immortal I am prohibited from directly interfering,” the raven said briefly glancing at the offending gargoyle. “Invading dreams is a recent ploy. In the battlefield of the mind I am limited in terms of defense.” 

“But certainly it can’t harm her,” Xanatos said. “It’s only dreams after all.” 

“Physically? No. But he can torment her with visions of destruction and of friends and family dead or dying leaving her all—” 

“Alone.” Elisa finished leaning against the window sill not taking her eyes from the night. 

“Yes.” 

Goliath silently listened. Outwardly he was unmoved, almost a statue, but inwardly he raged. Elisa was besieged by an enemy he could not see, could not confront and could not prevent. She was being hurt in a way he could offer no protection. Worse she chose to face those battles without consulting him. She faced them alone but the raven knew her trials. 

“There are other dreams,” Elisa whispered. “It’s dark and I am alone and…” 

“I know those ones too.” The raven sighed. “I can’t undo what has been done but I can prevent it from happening again.” 

The raven spread its wings and a ribbon of flame released from the fireplace. It arched over their heads. As Elisa turned it encircled her neck but it didn’t burn. It flashed and solidified into a gold amulet hanging from a slim chain. It was cool to the touch as she fingered the engraved phoenix swirling on the surface of the medallion. 

“As with all things the simplest solution proves the most effective,” the raven explained. “The amulet was forged in Phoenix flame. It will shield your mind from further influence.” 

“I thought you said you couldn’t interfere,” Xanatos said. 

“The amulet is only a charm to protect her dreams from the Serpent’s manipulations. Her sleep will be protected from now on.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep again.” 

“Yet sleep you must if you are to have the strength necessary to complete your task.” The raven fanned the air with a wing. 

The amulet glowed and thin tendrils of its essence rose into the air around her. Elisa couldn’t help but breathe in the vaporous, aromatic plumes. Her headache dissipated. Her head cleared and she swayed. 

“I’d catch her if I were you, Goliath,” the raven advised. 

He glanced at the bird. Elisa stepped away from the window and the bird’s warning became clear as she collapsed. Goliath rushed forward and caught her as she fainted. As he cradled her the amulet’s glow faded. First alarmed he relaxed seeing her expression was calm and serene. 

“I thought you said the amulet protects her,” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“So it does. She needs rest.” The raven watched as Goliath returned her to the sofa. 

“Is she all right?” Goliath demanded. “Has the Serpent done any lasting damage?” 

“A rape in the mind is no less a rape to the victim,” the raven answered. 

Goliath growled low. Elisa softly moaned causing them to freeze. She remained in a deep and relaxed sleep. 

“She should sleep the rest of the night,” the raven said. “Probably all day too. I will return at sunset.” 

“You’re leaving?” Angela asked. 

“I thought you’re supposed to guard her,” Broadway agreed. 

“I’m hardly leaving her unguarded aren’t I? Unless you doubt your abilities to protect her, or course.” The raven glared at them. Its challenge met with a series of deep throated growls and snarls. It seemed to smirk and said, “We understand each other but less you believe my faith in you is absolute, Cagney?” 

A cat bound into the room and curled against Elisa’s slumbering form. 

“Isn’t that Elisa’s cat?” Broadway asked. 

“You don’t think I’d leave her to strangers, do you?” the raven admonished. “Cats are amazingly intuitive about their surroundings. She’s been patrolling the castle to get the feel for it and will be able to sense what is wrong before you do. I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll send reinforcements before sun up.” 

“Reinforcements?” Brooklyn repeated. 

The raven spread its wings and took flight. It looped out the window and disappeared into the night without another word of explanation. 

“What did it mean by _reinforcements_?” Xanatos asked but no one had an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

They half expected the raven to return immediately but it didn’t. The fire popped and crackled. Alexander squirmed. He was ready to eat and losing patience. Whining Bronx circled the sofa and sniffed the dozing cat. Cagney flicked an ear but paid him little mind and Bronx eventually lay down. Goliath stared after the raven for a long time before turning to Elisa’s sleeping form. The amulet around her neck glowed. Her brow furrowed and she softly moaned. She shifted then was still. The amulet’s glow brightened then slowly faded to a shimmer. Goliath knew without being told the Serpent had tried to access her dreams again…and failed. 

“So what were we going to do?” Brooklyn asked sensing the malaise settling over them. 

“We protect Elisa,” Goliath sternly answered. “I shall take the first watch. Brooklyn you will follow, then Lex, Broadway, Angela and Hudson.” 

“That’s fine for tonight but what about morning?” Lex asked and immediately regretted his question. There was nothing the gargoyles could do once the sun rose. 

“I’ll check the castle defenses,” Xanatos said, “and make sure the security system is online.” 

Goliath nodded. Despite their sorted past he was confident Xanatos would help. Still he wasn’t certain if that would be enough. The Serpent attacked in dreams over distance. It was a powerful entity and he worried what any of them could do against it. He almost snarled at the idea of not being able to protect Elisa from the nearing threat. 

“Those not on watch should patrol the castle. Go.” 

The others nodded reluctantly leaving the room. Hudson remained until the others had gone. Bronx huffed refusing to budge while Goliath stationed himself near the window. The gargoyle tried not to stare at Elisa’s sleeping form as the firelight cast moving shadows across the room. The elder gargoyle watched him with a concerned eye before he too left him to his thoughts. 

Goliath worried the minutes of his watch away. His mind replayed every word the raven spoke. One phrase concerned him above all others: _a rape in the mind was no less a rape_. The insinuation was more than he could bear. His talons sank into the stone sill as he fumed. He flexed his wings. He was still unsure of the raven. It protected Elisa, most assuredly, but what proof did he have of its intentions. The raven trusted him to guard her but his agitation grew. The raven said it watched Elisa since the day she was born. If it were true then it knew of them as well. 

_How much does the bird really know? Did it watch them when they first woke in the modern world? Does it know of Demona’s treachery? Their past? Does it know of Avalon? All their trials? Does it know…_

With a growl he turned from the window and paced the length of the room. Bronx watched. Cagney slept unaware. _Does the raven know how far he would go to protect her?_

His thoughts were unresolved when Brooklyn relieved him. Not without great reluctance he left with the vain hope distance would clear his thoughts. Even after several circuits through the castle’s passages he came to no conclusions. Nearing dawn Angela spotted winged forms approach and called alert. Warily they gathered along the castle wall watching the shapes draw near and descend like giant bats. But the gargoyles sighed with relief. 

They were not bats and they were not strangers. The mutates landed before them. Three in total, their leader was a tall, lean panther. His face was grimmer and more agitated than Goliath’s with eyes of fury. He strode toward Goliath briefly bearing his fangs. The gargoyle stood his ground. 

“What have you done this time?” the feline demanded. 

“Talon,” the lone female admonished, “we came to talk not to fight.” 

Unlike the others who possessed traits of large cats: panther and tiger, she was more inclined toward domestic cats. She was gentle and hesitant to fight even a worthy battle though she had greatly improved from the terrified creature she once was. Talon growled but heeded. 

“What kind of talk did you have in mind?” Brooklyn asked risking renewed hostilities. 

“My…sister.” Talon’s gaze never left Goliath. 

Genetic experimentation had made them as they were. The three fidgeted. The castle made them nervous. It was not a place of pleasant memories especially since Xanatos was responsible for their involuntary change. Talon, like his tribe, was once human. In his previous life he had been Derek Maza, Elisa’s brother. Since his transformation he had taken the name Talon. He rarely referred to any aspect of his past wholly accepting his new life. 

“You are here to speak with Elisa?” Goliath asked revealing nothing of his own concern. 

“A raven came to the underground,” Maggie answered, hoping to ease the tension. “It said something about a Phoenix and a Serpent and that they were coming here to battle. It also said Elisa would be in danger until the Phoenix was released. It said we needed to be here to guard her at sunrise.” 

Brooklyn sighed, “So this is what it meant by reinforcements.” 

“You saw this raven too?” Talon jerked to attention. 

“It told us the same story.” Goliath nodded. The raven had not abandoned its post after all. “Elisa is the only one who can release the Phoenix to dual the Serpent. She must be protected.” 

Talon looked dubious. His relationship with the gargoyles had not started off on the right foot and had taken several wrong turns before they had come to mutual respect and allies. The raven had told them the same story. If it was a hoax it was at least being consistent. He wasn’t certain how much of it he believed himself. Talon admitted strange occurrences followed Elisa since the gargoyles woke in New York but nothing quite like this. 

“Where is Elisa?” 

# * * * 

Elisa slept, unmoved and unaware. Cagney’s tail twitched but the cat didn’t seem to mind their visitors. Bronx tensed and stood. Hudson lounged in a chair but stood when they entered. Talon peered down at his sleeping sister. The amulet glowed anew before dimming to a shimmer. 

“Why does it glow?” Talon asked. 

“It glows when the Serpent tries to attack her dreams,” Hudson answered. “It’s been trying rather often, as if it senses its time is short.” 

Goliath looked out the window and watched the horizon lighten with the coming dawn. They did not have much time left. Maggie knelt beside the sofa peering at Elisa’s serene expression with worried green eyes. The raven had come to her first so she could help convince Talon to assist. 

“We must sleep,” Goliath finally said. “Will you guard her until sunset?” 

Talon grumbled to himself. He didn’t like it. He sensed the bird new more than it told and the feeling was not a comforting one. The raven said it was a guardian. It was supposed to protect Elisa. _Why then isn’t the raven here? Where is the vessel hidden?_

“Strange thing,” Talon asked. “What is so important that the raven would leave?” 

“I do not know,” Goliath answered. The same thought weighed on his mind though he did not say so aloud. “My only concern is protecting Elisa.” 

“She was always the one, you know. Strong, smart, made no mistakes,” Talon spoke though his mind seemed elsewhere. “We’ll guard her. I have questions for this _bird_ if it comes back.” 

Goliath didn’t argue. He had what he wanted. Elisa would be protected during the day. Motioning Hudson and the others they departed to their roosts. Bronx remained behind refusing to relinquish his post. 

After they had gone Talon silently fumed musing over his own thoughts. The gargoyles didn’t seem to know any more than he did. They; however, believed the raven’s story. They accepted it at face value more readily then he did. While the others paced Maggie sat in the chair Hudson recently vacated. 

As dawn approached Bronx stood and stretched. With the first rays of light the gargoyle froze into stone. It was loyal even in its virtual death. The thought gave Maggie comfort. Cagney yawned and rose from her place. She leapt onto the coffee table and crouched beside the bowl of water to drink. Claw knelt near it, staring intently. Cagney didn’t seem to mind her audience and didn’t shy away when the silent mutate hesitantly pet her. 

“A cat?” Maggie asked. 

“Elisa’s cat,” Talon grunted. “She named it after an old detective, I think. I forget which one.” 

Cagney stood arching her back. Then she trotted off and settled on Maggie’s lap. The mutate’s hand naturally drifted to the cat and gently stroked its silky fur. A constant din of purrs rumbled from the dozing feline. Maggie wasn’t sure how useful the cat would be but it was welcome company. 

Time crawled. Talon and Claw grew more anxious for nightfall. They were disturbed only once at midday. Fox entered with a tray of sandwiches. She set a can of cat food on the tabletop eliciting growls from the mutates until Cagney leapt from Maggie’s lap to eat. 

“If you’d like something else I can see what we have in the kitchen.” Fox straightened. “The gargoyles usually help themselves.” 

“We’re fine.” Talon suppressed a growl. 

“Truly I insist,” another male voice said. They turned without surprise to see Xanatos at the door. 

“The so called _reformed_ David Xanatos,” Talon muttered. Maggie tensed. The raven told her she would have to keep them from fighting each other. 

“This is my home.” Xanatos stepped into the room. “Sooner or later we’d have to face each other.” 

“So it is.” 

“I did offer a cure…” 

“We don’t want anything from your genetic lab.” Talon snarled. He didn’t regret his new form but it was unresolved issue between him. 

“Talon please.” Maggie warned as Cagney hissed. 

The cat crouched. Its ears folded backward as it issued a throaty growl. Like Maggie’s protest this also went unnoticed. Suddenly with a shriek it launched itself under the mutate’s chair. Maggie leapt clear with a startled cry and joined Fox by the fire as Cagney tumbled out from behind the chair in an odd dance with a hissing cobra. The hooded asp rose up and struck. The cat leapt aside, swatting it. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” Talon snarled at Xanatos. 

“It’s not a very funny one,” he answered drawing a nine-millimeter and firing at the snake’s weaving head. 

It collapsed in a writhing bundle as Cagney leapt to the sofa. The cat growled low not taking its eyes from the vermin. Uneasy breaths hissed from the crouching mutates. The gun’s discharge still rang in their ears. Xanatos slowly lowered his weapon grimly glancing at a wary Talon. 

“You always carry that in your own home?” Talon questioned. 

“I thought it was a good idea after what the raven said.” 

“Smart move.” 

“Talon,” Maggie warned as Cagney renewed her growls. 

The serpent twitched. A deep hiss issued from it as smoke poured from its wound and rolled across the floor. The mutates growled at the strange odor wafting around them. Cagney yowled as a massive head reared upward. Black eyes glared at them as the snake swelled fifteen feet long and continued growing to fill the room. 

“Maggie! Get out of there!” 

The writhing coils pressed the female mutate and Fox dangerously close to the fire. With the smell of burning fur in her nose Maggie grabbed the human’s hand and dragged her out of the way. They tumbled clear as the snake’s body whipped by. The reptile hissed weaving back and forth as Cagney suddenly launched from the sofa and sunk her claws into its left eye. With a hiss of rage it flung the cat away. Oozing blood streaked from the injury as it turned its gaze to them. 

“Now!” 

Claw leapt onto the coils sinking his claws into the scaled hide. Talon lunged for the head. Hissing it tried to writhe free scraping them against the stone. Electricity flared from Talon’s claws as he sunk them into the reptile’s flesh. It reared and flung him aside before striking. 

“Talon!” 

Rolling he grabbed the gleaming fangs. Nauseating breath washed over him as the serpent tried to push past him. The heavy coils entwined the others. Maggie whirled looking for any weapon. Her eyes fell on a fire iron that had been knocked aside. Its point blazed red as she drew it from the coals. Not certain what she was doing she lunged toward Talon. One black eye gleaned blankly at her as she plunged the poker into it. Its reaction was instantaneous. 

Its head whipped free of Talon’s grasp flinging Maggie aside. Its coils loosened, freeing the others as it writhed in and on itself. Smoke spilled out from its wound as its brain burned. 

“Hit it!” Talon ordered. Electricity flared from their claws. 

Together they struck the tightening coils with blasts. It writhed closer into itself, hissing. 

“Push it into the fire!” 

It reeled away from the fireplace only to be assaulted by their combined blasts again. Smoke seeped from its wounds as it finally fell into the hated flames. Noxious fumes spilled out in great plumes as the writhing body shrank into ash and embers. A newly arrived Owen quickly opened the windows and turned on emergency ventilation. Xanatos helped Fox to her feet as Talon knelt beside Maggie. She gripped her shoulder, wincing. 

“Are you all right?” Talon asked not wanting to touch her. 

“Yes, just bruised.” Maggie forced herself to her feet still nursing her shoulder. 

“Let me see.” Fox gently probed the injury. “I think it is dislocated. We’ll have to get it back into place. It’s going to hurt.” 

Maggie nodded letting them direct her back to the chair. With a terse nod by Talon Fox cradled the affected limb. Maggie forced a breath and Fox jerked her arm up. The mutate yelped feeling the joint fall back into place. Her shoulder throbbed but the pain was less. 

“She’ll need a sling for a while,” Fox said as Talon glared at her. “Owen.” 

He departed to fetch it. 

Cagney hopped onto the sofa and busily cleaned herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset dazzled the city with one final blaze of color before night descended like a blanket. Within their stone shells the gargoyles stirred. Hissing and snarling they freed themselves and welcomed the night. They stretched their limbs in preparation for flight knowing this was no ordinary night. With a warning bellow Goliath leapt from his perch and circled the castle. The others followed suit circling to the dining hall and disappeared within. Bronx greeted them with rancorous barks. The mutates were noticeably less enthusiastic. Elisa slept. Maggie nursed her shoulder and a distinctive smell clung to the stonework. 

“Seems you had a bit of trouble,” Hudson said looking over the stinking ash. 

“That Serpent you were so worried about,” Talon grunted, “we took care of it.” 

“Not hardly,” a hoarse voice interrupted. 

They jerked to attention to see the raven perched on the sill. 

“You!” Talon strode forward. “Where were _you_ when Elisa was helpless?” 

“I left her under your care that’s hardly helpless,” the raven scoffed ruffling its feathers. “As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the creature you destroyed was an _emissary_ of the Serpent, a servant. It has many of them and it will continue to send them. This is only the beginning. There is a war on the horizon and an army of evil marching in the vanguard.” 

“An army of those?” Maggie winced. “One was more than enough.” 

“How will we take on an army?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Well what do you think I’ve been doing, eh?” The raven flapped its wings irritably. “I have a surprise in a courtyard if you all care to join me.” 

Without further explanation it dropped from sight. Leaving Cagney and Maggie to keep watch over Elisa the others followed after the avian. Waiting for them was an odd assortment. 

On one end they all recognized a feathered gargoyle called Griff. Beside him was King Arthur with Excalibur at his hip. Also with him was a pair of other gargoyles looking much like a unicorn and lion with feathered wings. Next to them were three gargoyles wearing kimonos and two others in robes harkening back to the Aztecs. One of the South American gargoyles looked like a winged serpent and both he and his female companion wore amulets that negated the sunlight’s effect on their kind. 

Next were two mechanical gargoyles. Though machines they resembled long lost clanmates and were endowed with their souls. With a bark Bodicca bound up to Angela in greeting before trading sniffs with Bronx. The wingless gargoyle was not the only representative from the Avalon clan. There was also Gabriel and the Guardian once a little boy named Thomas. They were not the only ones from Avalon Lord Oberon and Lady Titania stood nearby along with the Weird Sisters. 

Looking uncomfortable among them was Dingo in his suit bonded to an artificially intelligent commuter once a project funded by Xanatos. Also with him was young man holding a staff, the reincarnation of a long lost Irish hero. Silently surveying the group stood Macbeth. Rounding out the unusual assortment was ten foot tall alien whose visage closely resembled the statues of Easter Island. 

“Well…don’t be shy,” the raven prodded. “I know Goliath, Bronx and Angela are familiar with all our guests and I’m certain the rest of you will be quick studies.” 

“How did you all get here?” Angela blurted before hurrying up to her clanmates and Guardian. Embracing them she greeted the others, comrades from various adventures from across the world. 

“Your friend.” Una accepted her embrace and motioned to the raven. “It seems to think you need us.” 

“You brought them?” Goliath asked with no little surprise. 

“Of course,” the bird answered seemingly amused and pleased. “As much as I trust you and Talon to protect Elisa I know what lies ahead. You’ll need their help. I’ve already explained the situation and they’ve all come to assist.” 

“Well I still have reservations,” Dingo complained, “but I really can’t argue with my partner. If you know what I mean.” 

“How did you know where to find all of them?” Angela asked. “I mean, we met them all over the world.” 

“My dear, I believe I already explained Elisa has never been out of my sight. I really don’t like repeating myself.” 

“Reinforcements,” Xanatos mused, studying the odd assortment. 

“I was hoping to bring more from Avalon but his Lordship thought they were put to better use protecting _the island_.” The raven ruffled its feathers and Goliath had the impression it would have rolled its eyes. 

“I have my reservations.” Oberon stepped forward. “However you should be grateful for my presence. Anything else would be redundant.” 

“Typical,” the raven scoffed. “Even a being as ageless as you doesn’t possess the imagination to envision any power greater than your own. So disappointing.” 

“You should be grateful I am here at all.” Oberon eyed it with much annoyance. “Especially after barging into our gathering with this colorful assortment.” 

“Careful your Lordship or I just might make it a point to annoy you for the rest of your immortal life…just for kicks,” the raven warned. 

“Such a rude little vermin,” one of the Weird Sisters said. 

“You do realize you are playing with fire, don’t you?” Owen remarked under his breath. 

“I enjoy fire, Puck.” The raven winked then turned back to Oberon. “Speaking of which, you did promised.” 

“Very well,” Oberon sighed. “I hereby withdraw my limitations upon my servant so that he may apply them to the full extent in the service and protection of the world so long as the Serpent is a direct threat upon it.” 

A teasing smile appeared on Owen’s face before he took off his glasses and spun like a small funnel. When he emerged he was quite different. His ears had elongated and his hair lengthened and faded. A mischievous glint shown in his eyes and he danced around his rulers. 

“Do you mean it really?” the sprite hopped about. “Oh thank you, my Lord.” 

“Do look how happy he is.” The raven smirked. “Now don’t you feel good about yourself, _My Lord_.” 

“I don’t know how you did it, but I do swear undying service.” Puck spun and bowed to the small avian. 

“Your service is already pledged, Puck. Besides it was either this or let you carry little Alexander into battle. So don’t thank me. Titania had more to do with it than I. Now then, I do think we need to come up with some sort of organization.” The raven looked to Goliath. “Some of our army can only be active at night, so…” 

Cagney yowled and bound into the middle of the group. Bronx and the much slimmer Bodicca stopped their play and whined as the cat turned tight circles. Oberon eyed the feline with distaste though the others looked on with concern for the unusual behavior. 

“What?” The raven jerked. “She’s gone _where_?” 

The cat hissed. 

“Who’s gone?” Talon demanded. 

“Elisa,” Maggie wearily ambled up to them. “She woke up and took off before I could stop her.” 

“Phoenix preserve me, why’d she have to be a cop?” The raven sighed. “Xanatos could you please start up one of your lovely helicopters and take Talon, Griff and Oberon to the Maza’s apartment?” 

“Where?” 

“The Maza’s apartment. That’s where Elisa has gone according to Cagney.” 

“We should all go,” Brooklyn argued. 

“Oh yes, I’m sure that’s what the Mazas need, two dozen gargoyles, mutates and assorted other beings crashing into their home. Three will be quite sufficient.” The raven took wing and landed on Goliath’s shoulder. “Get moving. Goliath and I are going express.” 

The raven raised a wing, tracing a circle above its head as Bronx bounded forward and into Goliath’s embrace. 

“Oh all right, you can come too. You might want to take a deep breath. This is going to feel weird.” 

Before Goliath could ask they were suddenly enveloped by a column of fire. It swirled around them like a torrent before dissipating in a single crackle. When it cleared they were gone leaving nothing but a scorch mark in stone. 

# * * * 

Elisa threw money at the cab driver as she bolted from the vehicle and ran into the apartment complex. Her dreams had been undisturbed but when she woke to see Maggie she knew her brother was nearby. She had to get to the rest of her family. They were in danger. Fumbling with her keys she finally found the right one and let herself in. The elevator took an agonizingly long time to drop. Impatient she turned to the stairs and raced up them. She bolted out the stair well and down the hall, pounding on the door. 

“Hold on, hold on,” a familiar voice called from the other side. 

The door swung open and Elisa fell inside. 

“Elisa? We weren’t expecting you for another hour.” Beth’s laughter quieted as Elisa nearly collapsed trying to regain her breath. 

“Elisa? Are you okay?” 

“We have to leave, now! Where’s mom and dad?” 

“What?” Her sister’s face widened in alarm. While Elisa most resembled their Native American father and Derek once resembled their African American mother, Beth neatly divided their parentage. 

“Elisa?” Peter Maza stepped out of the kitchen. His hair had grayed with time but he was still the stern officer of his youth. “What’s the matter?” 

“We have to go, where’s mom?” 

“Right here,” Diane bustled out from the bedroom where she had gone to fetch a table cloth. “What is all this nonsense about leaving? Elisa, what happened?” 

“There isn’t time.” Elisa gave no thought to her appearance. “We aren’t safe here. We have to go.” 

“Elisa I don’t know—Ahh!” 

Diane Maza cried out as a pinnacle of fire filled the livingroom. The flames vanished leaving Goliath and his two companions behind. Goliath shook his head to clear it as Bronx eagerly bound forward and circled Elisa. The raven fluttered to the nearest chair giving her a stern look, saying, “I hope you appreciate the trouble I’ve gone through. Teleportation is not an easy trick.” 

“Goliath?” 

The gargoyle grunted recovering his balance. His skin still felt as though it was on fire. The acrid smell of burnt flesh and hair muddled his senses. He nodded to the various Mazas all of whom he had met on previous trips from Avalon. 

“Hi Goliath,” Beth greeted trying to ease the tension from this unexpected entrance. “Does this mean we’ll be having five for dinner?” 

“No we’re leaving,” the raven answered. “No one is safe here.” 

Bronx growled. Following his gaze they watch frost spread across the windows. The glass planes creaked and rattled against their frame. The raven watched it with a suspicious eye. Beth shivered as cold invaded the room. 

“Down!” The raven squawked warning. 

The frames warped as if under a great weight and the glass suddenly shattered, spewing inward with a blast of wintery chill. They shielded their faces from the onslaught as Goliath bellowed. Chattering shrieks churned the air as snarling, winged apes swarmed inside. They had large, bat-like ears and grimacing faces. Their wings, like their ears, were hairless and they brandished razor sharp talons. Unlike gargoyles the knee-high creatures flew and swarmed the small apartment like a torrent. Placing himself between the Mazas and the swarm Goliath grabbed the nearest beast and threw it into the oncoming horde. Bronx leapt grabbing one and pinning it to the ground as Goliath grabbed another and used it as a club against the others. 

“Homunculus,” the raven muttered. “Why does it always have to be homunculus?” 

Beth screamed as one of the beasts slipped past the gargoyles and leapt for them. Just as its claws slashed at Elisa it froze in midair. It snarled struggling against the force that held it. 

“Oh, do shut up,” the raven complained irritably. 

Elisa stared from the creature to the bird to see the raven had raised one wing to cast the biding spell. The raven swept the air with its wing and the creature suddenly spiraled out the windows knocking into several others. They ignited into cart-wheeling balls of flames as they plummeted. Elisa blinked staring at the stoic bird. 

“Don’t look at me that way,” the raven scolded. “All the forces of creation at her disposal and you think the Phoenix would leave me powerless against the serpent’s horde?” 

Sweeping the air with the other wing the raven sent several homunculi flying across the room and into the fireplace where blue flames engulfed them. 

“Don’t let them bite you Goliath or you’ll never live to regret it! Elisa I suggest you and your family get under the table.” 

Elisa didn’t argue, herding her shocked parents and sister under the glass littered table. From undercover they watched the enraged gargoyle send several more of the flying menaces out the windows but more kept coming. Suddenly the raven dropped down to join them, saying, “Hands inside, please.” 

Spreading its wings wide the raven fought through the chill and summoned a fiery wall. Blue flames surrounded the table. Beth screamed as a creature rushed for them just as the curtain closed, searing off its arm. The severed limb flopped about uncontrollably before disintegrating into stinking ash. 

“You’ll never get the smell out of the carpet,” the raven observed. 

“Who are you?” Peter demanded. 

“Question time will be conducted at the end of the program,” the raven answered. “If you don’t mind I’d rather concentrate on saving your lives. Ah, help as arrived.” 

Even as it spoke, lightning seared through several attacking beasts as Talon joined the fight. He was followed by Griff, always eager for battle. After them, with as much dignity as he could muster, Oberon levitated through the broken windows and landed lightly inside. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he froze several creatures in midair and swung them into their compatriots with a wave of his hand. 

“And there’s our transportation.” 

Above the din of battle they heard the throb of a helicopter. The raven spread its wings and flapped once. The curtain of fire swept through the room to seal off the windows. Taking cue from Goliath, Talon and Griff tossed the smaller beasts into the flames as the Mazas followed the raven out from under cover. There was very little left of the once orderly home. 

“For future reference _Lord_ , fire is the weapon of choice against the Serpent’s minions.” 

Raising an eyebrow Oberon waved a hand and the wriggling creatures under his control flew into the blazing wall. 

“Goliath, take Elisa. You’re going express.” 

Not arguing he stepped forward and picked her up. He sheltered her in his wings as the raven flew over them tracing an invisible circle. A column of fire surrounded them. The fire evaporated just as suddenly as it roared to life leaving only scorch marks on the floor and ceiling. 

“Where’d they go?” Peter demanded. 

“I told you…all questions must be submitted in writing.” The raven ruffled its feathers and paused to listen to the nearing sounds of sirens. “Time to evacuate. Oberon take Mister Maza if you will, my Lord. Griff please escort Beth and Talon, see to your mother. I’ll take Bronx. Everyone out!” 

It waved a wing and the fire dissipated. The raven landed on top of Bronx’s head and gave it two taps. The wingless gargoyle floated off the ground. Whining Bronx experimented by clawing the air and found himself swimming off the ground. The raven smirked and flapped its wings sending them rushing out of the windows to the waiting helicopter. Oberon stroked his chin then lifted a hand. He and Peter Maza rose and hovered two feet from the ground, slipping through the shattered windows. 

“Excuse me milady.” Griff bowed before scooping Beth off her feet as Goliath had done with Elisa and leapt after the others. 

“Derek.” Diane placed a hand on Talon’s arm. “What is going on?” 

“It’s a long story,” Talon replied. “You should really talk to Elisa about it.” 

Without another word he cradled her in his arms and flew after the others. Oberon, Griff and Talon set down their burdens and remained standing as the helicopter banked and rose away from the scene of chaos below. Bronx whined, digging his claws into the copter’s belly as it swung toward Xanatos’s tower. 

“It’s okay Bronx,” Beth soothed. “I think he’s air sick.” 

“How ironic,” the raven commented. 

“I don’t know how we will explain that to the insurance company,” Diane mused looking down at the smoke rising from what remained of their home. 

“Insurance is the least of your worries,” the raven said. 

“I want to know exactly what is going on,” Peter demanded. “And I mean right now!” 

“With all due respect I don’t think now is the time to discuss it,” the raven answered. “Perhaps when we land.” 

# * * * 

The helicopter descended into onto the helo-pad. An odd audience waited for them, shielding eyes from the grit stirred by the whirling blades. Still in shock the Mazas staggered away and into the waiting entourage. Bronx happily roughhoused with Bodicca. The others kept a respectful distance while the newcomers accumulated. 

“Where did they come from?” Beth marveled at the odd assortment of gargoyles, creatures and humans. 

“Why are they here?” Peter seconded. 

“I brought them here,” the raven replied in what appeared to be an amused voice. “And they are here to protect Elisa. Your daughter is going to save the world. Didn’t you get the memo?”


	7. Chapter 7

“And Elisa is this Chosen One.” Peter stood pounding the table with a fist. 

The table was laden with a feast fit for a medieval army. Much of it had been sampled while raven retold its story to the Mazas. Xanatos and Fox waited on the edge of the assembly giving the new arrivals as much space as possible. The tension was as thick as the stew Broadway continued sneaking back to the table to sample. The only person who didn’t seem to notice was Elisa. 

Since her abrupt return she sat in a large chair, curled in a fleece blanket. Cagney dozed in her lap while Bronx and Bodicca lay at her feet. She gazed into the fire hardly aware of anyone around her and didn’t flinch even at her father’s outburst. Not far from her side Goliath stood watching the sorted affair. Guards had already been posted around the castle but he didn’t feel prepared. His gaze drifted from the gathered individuals back to Elisa. Her blank expression worried him. It was not like her. 

“When the vessel is found she must release the Phoenix so it can face its enemy.” 

“And the Phoenix is a mystical fire bird that‘s going to save us all from the ultimate evil,” he said. 

The raven pretended not to notice his sarcasm, replying, “Sometimes legends are true.” 

“How do you know it is Elisa?” Diane asked still trying to grasp what they had been told. 

“Like me she is connected to the Phoenix…a sort of sharing of souls.” 

“Sharing souls?” Beth asked. 

“It allows the Phoenix to sense the world even while it sleeps, like dreams.” 

“Dreams?” Diane repeated. “So it _can’t_ affect the world?” 

“Not directly. There are very strict rules about interference,” the raven glanced down the table to Oberon and Titania. 

“I think you did some major interfering tonight,” Peter countered. 

“Extenuating circumstances.” 

“I bet.” 

“Every contract has clauses…loop holes if you will.” 

“But still you would think the Phoenix could help,” Beth said. “I mean you said the Serpent sends nightmares couldn’t the Phoenix stop the nightmares?” 

Silence followed and Beth looked around her. Clearly she had voiced a concern shared among many of them. 

Hudson cleared his throat saying, “Aye Lass, I’ve been wondering that myself.” 

The raven sighed and ignored their penetrating gazes for a time before it answered, “The Phoenix could have shielded Elisa’s dreams. It can defend against any of the Serpent’s attacks if it chose to.” 

“Then why did it not?” Goliath growled. 

“To do so would have revealed its connection to her,” The raven replied. “And the Serpent’s attacks would have become more pointed and dangerous. As long as the Phoenix does not directly interfere the Serpent cannot hone in on it or the Chosen One as it has in the past.” 

“So by not protecting her it was protecting her?” Lex asked. “That’s messed up.” 

“It’s a messy business.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “So long as the Serpent is forced to cast wide nets there are more holes to slip thru.” 

“What if I said I don’t believe a word of anything you said? What if I said it was nothing more than a fanciful myth? You hardly seem to believe it yourself.” 

“I have retold the same story nearly ten times in less than two days…forgive me if I find it a bit tedious.” The raven sighed. “But if you want to walk the path of a myths allow me to remind you that you are having a conversation with a raven several millennia old in a castle over a thousand years old mounted on one of the tallest buildings in your city in a room surrounded by gargoyles from all over the world. Thee King Arthur is having tea with Lord Oberon and an alien from who knows what galaxy beyond this one.” 

Peter reluctantly followed the raven’s gesture as it surveyed the room. 

“And lest we have forgotten your wife assisted in defeating the trickster Anansi and you yourself are personally connected to the Kachina Coyote. So…shall we move on?” 

Peter sucked in a deep breath. The raven’s knowledge unnerved him. Finally, when he was calm, he said, “So where is this vessel?” 

“It shall be revealed at the appointed hour.” 

“And when is the appointed hour?” 

“When the Serpent arrives and the Phoenix must rise to battle it.” 

“Cutting it a bit close don’t you think?” 

“This time table has been in place since before time was time. The Phoenix’s power is at its peak only when its adversary is near.” 

“So how long do we have?” 

“The Serpent shall arrive three days after its awakening.” 

“And when does it wake?” 

“Two days ago.” The raven gave a small shrug. 

“What!” Peter’s voice echoed around them. “It’s awake! It’s coming here! Now!” 

“What? You’re the impatient one.” 

“We have to alert the authorities.” 

“Yeah good luck with that.” The raven sighed. “Tell them a raven told you the end of the world is coming unless we raise a giant fire bird to do battle with a serpent. I’m sure they’ll believe you. Won’t ruin your reputation at all…pillar of the community you are.” 

“This is my daughter we’re talking about.” 

“Why do you think I’ve spent the better part of two days rounding up all of these characters? Frequent flyer miles?” 

“Oh yes, make jokes at a time like this,” Peter scoffed. 

“Well you make it so easy.” 

“I’ve heard enough. Diane let’s go.” 

“You get _this_ straight. You leave this castle and you will not be allowed back. My spells keep your minds shielded from the Serpent’s influence but only within _these_ walls and I’m not about to watch another Chosen One die at the hands of their _own_ family!” 

The listeners stiffened. Even Elisa glanced at the bristling bird. 

“What did you say?” Diane asked. 

Everyone in the room froze, Broadway in mid-bite, to stare at the avian who had gathered them. 

“Killing the Chosen One before the appointed hour is one of the Serpent’s latest tactics. He’s killed the past three. By doing so he insures the Phoenix does not rise and he wins by no contest.” 

“The Serpent has killed the past three?” Beth repeated. “But the world didn’t end so it can’t be all bad, right?” 

“Of course not, if you like famine, the Plague, Crusades, World War Two, the Holocaust, the Salem witch trials or the Inquisition.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “Dearie, those are what the Serpent comes up with to pass idle decades between big projects.” 

“And I’m supposed to trust you with my daughter’s life?” 

“I am immortal, sir, but even I cannot foresee all complications.” 

“What do you mean?” Angela asked, stepping forward. “How were the others killed?” 

“The first slit her wrists for fear of being possessed by a demon. The second was strangled by her lover while under the influence of the Serpent. The third was tried as a witch and drowned by her family and friends.” Silence followed as the raven ruffled its feathers. “What can I say? The Dark Ages sucked.” 

“I would never…” 

“You don’t know the Serpent. You have no idea what it will make you do once it’s in your head.” 

Peter Maza stubbornly faced the bird but he didn’t argue. 

“You can leave this castle whenever you like, but you will not be allowed to return. I will not lose another one to the stupidity and gullibility of humans.” 

Elisa huddled in her blanket. Only Goliath noticed her reaction. 

“I have spells to keep the Serpent’s minions from setting foot here.” 

“It didn’t keep the snake out,” Talon growled arriving from his patrol of the castle grounds. 

“Snake’s don’t have _feet_ , do they?” the raven snapped, glaring at him. “Some spells take years to complete. I’d almost completed fortifying the clock tower before it was destroyed. I had to start over when the gargoyles moved here. It’s a much larger space, more complicated to set the spells. I had no choice but to narrow what spells I spent my time on. While you’re here the Serpent cannot enter your minds, there is a spell to keep him from seeing into the castle and one that prevents him from influencing the environment as he did at the Maza’s.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Right now this is the safest place in the city.” 

“So we just sit here and wait?” Peter asked. “I’m not wasting time…” 

“Humans have no sense at all.” The raven shook its head. “You’re always rushing one way or another trying to save time. You can’t save time any more than you can rush the moon through its phases or the Earth through its orbit. Time is eternal and unending life is not. Now I need to strengthen my spells. I leave you to decide upon patrols. Elisa I do suggest you try to sleep.” 

The raven spread its wings, fluttered off to the window and out into the night air. 

# * * * 

Goliath patrolled the outer corridors. Elisa slept, dosing off in her chair shortly after the raven departed. Peter was still raging at Xanatos but Diane and Beth seemed to be taking everything in stride. He and the others kept a wide berth and give them time to come around. Bronx and Bodicca guarded Elisa’s sleep while the others went about their watches. Goliath tried to keep his mind on the task at hand but it kept wandering to the subject of Elisa’s dreams. 

Stepping into the night he heard a rhythmic tapping. It took several moments for him to spot the raven pecking at a stone pediment. Curiosity peaked he slowly approached. As he neared he noticed several stones had been chiseled with symbols. It appeared runic but also had characteristics of other languages. The raven put the finishing touches on a new mark as if unaware of its audience. It stretched its wings and shook its head saying, “Oh, to be a woodpecker again.” 

“Corva?” 

“ _Corva_ from _Corvid_ which is from _Corvuscorax_.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “It’s Latin for the common raven.” 

“That is a name?” 

“It’s sufficient. Names mean little to those of us who never use them.” 

“You don’t use names?” Goliath grunted and couldn’t help recalling the early days of his clan. So much had changed since then. 

“Who would remember it a century from now? No, I gave up such notions long ago.” The raven sighed looking out across the city. “Don’t believe the hype. Immortality is not all it’s cracked up to be. It can be very lonely but then so can mortality. But that isn’t what you really want to know, is it?” 

“Elisa’s dreams.” 

“Ah…yes.” It didn’t look surprised. 

“You’ve seen them.” 

“Yes.” 

“I want to see them.” 

“No you don’t. Trust me.” 

It turned to fly off only to have him clutch its tail feathers. Freezing it slowly glanced over its shoulder at him. 

“I must see them.” 

It glanced at its tail feathers still caught in his grasp and back again. He obliged by letting it free. The raven faced him saying, “If that is your wish. Let’s retreat to somewhere more private.” 

It fluttered to his shoulder. Directing him to a door they entered and descended down a stone staircase into a room he had seldom seen. The walls were smooth and the overhead lights flickered ominously when the switch was flipped. Silent machines lined the walls now covered in dust from disuse. It had once been a robotic laboratory. The steel clan had been created here as well as Coldstone and Coldfire. The raven flew off his shoulder and alighted onto a flat, steel bed with thick straps. There it observed his dubious expression. 

“This was once your rookery if memory serves.” 

Goliath looked at it in surprise. 

“I wouldn’t want to raise anything down here though. Not without some major renovation.” 

The gargoyle didn’t reply. The raven’s knowledge was extensive but he did not have time to delve further. He had other concerns. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the raven asked, sensing he wasn’t in the mood for digression. “Once done it cannot be undone.” 

“I must.” 

“All right. I’ll start with the most prevalent dreams and work toward the rarest. We’ll see how far you get. Now you must relax as best as you are able.” The raven stretched its wings wide. “Clear your mind. Dreams need space. Now, this is very important, do not look away from me. If we break eye contact the spell will fail. Got it?” 

He nodded. 

“Let’s begin.” 

Goliath stared at the bird. Its eyes shimmered. He noticed a faint red glow that grew brighter. His ears buzzed and his vision blurred. A pain pinched his stomach and grew to an unbearable burning sensation. He was on fire but he didn’t dare look away. Darkness descended on him and he felt as if he were falling. His wings wouldn’t obey and he tumbled downward. Still the eyes glowed. 

He lost all sense of time. Feeling slowly came back to his aching limbs. Opening his eyes Goliath groaned and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He heard a distant rushing sound. A scream echoed around him. Around him New York burned and crumbled. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Elisa stumble among the fallen buildings. Her eyes were wide with fear. She turned hearing a voice and fell. He moved to catch her but she slipped through his grasp. Goliath stumbled back and stared at his arm. It was translucent and he could see the ground through it. He remembered it was a dream. 

Meanwhile Elisa scrambled to her feet. New terror shone in her eyes and she silenced her own scream by covering her mouth. Goliath followed her gaze to see his own face: carved in stone discarded on the ground. His gaze widened and he noticed other things strewn about the rumble: limbs, toes, a piece of a wing, all in stone. Then he heard the voice. Elisa whirled around, drawing her weapon. She fired several shots but it only made the voice laugh. She stood, frozen and terrified. 

Goliath called but she couldn’t hear. Darkness gathered. She fired again before she turned and ran. Goliath drifted with her, pulled along by the currents of the dream. The darkness grew. She stumbled and it consumed her. 

He was falling again. This time the mist was slower to clear. He picked out stone walls and realized he was in a dungeon. A moan caught his attention and he whirled around to see Elisa on a stone tablet: chained and shivering. Checking himself he confirmed he was in another dream. 

“No more,” Elisa whispered, hardly loud enough for him to hear. 

He heard sounds coming from the dark: scales scraping against stone. Then he saw the shining eyes burning green. Creatures: homunculus, crawled out of the shadows. They circled the tablet as Elisa shivered. A rasping hiss caused the creatures to scatter as a snake melted out of the dark. It rose up, spreading its hood and rattled its scales. Unbidden tears streaked Elisa’s face when she saw the nightmare approach. It coiled around the stone table. Venom dripped from its fangs as it head hung over her drawing ever closer. Snarling Goliath leapt to her defense. 

The dream shattered as he reeled back. His roar echoed through the small space. The raven still perched on the steel table preening its feathers. Images of the visions festered. 

“I warned you,” the raven commented. “Just as well. The dreams only get worse. You should see the one where it chases her through a labyrinth only to run into you. Then you attack her.” 

“Never!” the gargoyle growled. 

“You remind me of someone…now who was it?” The raven ruffled its feathers as he slowly stood. “Oh yes now I remember. He was a prince. A good and kind ruler. He fell in love with a peasant woman. His father was disappointed but understanding and welcomed her. Then on the eve of their wedding, if I’m not mistaken, she came running to her betrothed in terror. She said a witch tried to bewitch her. Her would-be husband slit her throat so deep he nearly beheaded her after which he woke from a dream. Seeing what he’d done he killed himself. What a mess. And all because of a talking raven trying to save the world.” 

“One of the others.” 

The raven sighed, saying, “I’ve observed mortals for thousands of years. There is only one thing that gives them equal measures of strength and pain and that is love. Love betrayed is enough to destroy a person so completely that all the weapons of the world pale in comparison. I’ve seen it.” 

Goliath growled. 

“I’ve watched you very closely. You two hardly seem a compatible pairing but love knows no bounds I suppose.” 

“Elisa and I…” 

“I’m very good at reading people. Millennia of practice and all. So don’t lie to me and more importantly don’t lie to yourself. Lies do not become you.” 

“The Serpent possessed the Prince. That is why you are protecting the castle.” Goliath changed the subject. 

“Yes…but for you I want extra insurance.” The raven’s eyes narrowed. “That is why I took the opportunity to shield your mind directly. I will not lose another like that again.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hurry, in here!” 

A pair of quarrymen ducked into a warehouse. Once out of sight of the street they pulled off their hoods and breathed unrestricted air. It took all day to reach the safe house after the botched robbery. They had no idea if the others made it. It was likely they had nothing to show for the night except their freedom. 

“John, you made it.” 

Their leader turned at the sound of the familiar voice. He surveyed the retreat to see it empty except his two loyal lieutenants: brother and sister, Adam and Sara. Though neither shared his background and legacy they reminded him of his own siblings who had abandoned the fight. Jason and Robyn were all but dead to him. He had created his own family to fight against monsters that cost him so much. 

“Adam, where are the others?” John asked, peeling off his hood. By his last count they were ten strong. 

“They are gone John,” the other answered. 

“What do you mean? They were supposed to meet us here.” 

“It’s too much,” Adam argued. “The gargoyles are heroes to most of the public. We’re not. We’re nothing but bank robbers and loose cannons.” 

“Since when do we care about opinion polls?” 

“Since the gargoyles started winning the race!” Sara supported her brother as a sibling should. “The greater majority of the public may not be completely on their side but they don’t think of them as monsters anymore with all their political stunts: standing in court, pulling people out of falling planes and that stunt on the train. Did you even think about the other people on that train and what they would think? How they feel knowing how easily you sacrificed their lives?” 

“Any sacrifice is worth it to rid the world of them.” 

“Not everyone agrees with you, especially those who never met them and have never been harmed by them. The gargoyles have never taken a life as far as they are concerned, including the criminals they’ve stopped,” Adam said. 

“Whose side are you on?” John whirled around. 

“Don’t blame him.” Sara leapt to her brother’s defense. “He’s just telling you as it is.” 

“So what went wrong tonight?” Adam asked, changing the subject. 

“What else?” John almost laughed. 

“It was one of them…the big one,” Sara said. “But he only showed up after the cop…their friend on the inside.” 

“Detective Maza was there?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah. I got her though,” John said. 

“You shot her?” Adam wanted confirmation. 

“That’s when the gargoyle attacked,” Sara said. “He knocked us both down and grabbed her.” 

“If she was injured he would have taken her to the hospital,” Adam said. “There hasn’t been anything about a police shooting on the scanner.” 

“I’m telling you there is no way she dodged that bullet,” John insisted, but he had his doubts. “No way.” 

“They could be covering it up,” Sara weakly offered. “And then there was that weird bird.” 

“What bird?” 

“I don’t know. A crow, I think.” John shrugged. It didn’t matter to him. 

“A raven, not a crow.” A deep voice corrected. 

The trio spun to see a cloaked figure standing in the center of their hideout. A hood kept its face in deep shadow and though they couldn’t put their finger on it there was something odd with its posture, as if it wasn’t used to standing upright. 

“Who are you? What do you want? How’d you get in here?” John demanded as they drew their weapons. 

“Your weapons were useless on your enemy. Do you really think they’ll be any use against me?” the figure chuckled but there was no humor in it. “As for the rest. I hate the gargoyles as much as you. I am here to propose an alliance to rid this world of them once and for all. So the question is…are you ready to make a deal?” 

“Destroy _all_ the gargoyles?” John asked, intrigued. 

“And their human compatriots. All in one fell swoop. Interested?” 

Adam and Sara shared dubious looks but a slow smile stretched across their Captain’s face as he answered, “I’m listening.” 

# * * * 

Peter paced. He tried to sit but rose immediately to pace some more. Diane and Beth shared the small sofa silently sipping tea. Elisa sat in the chair wrapped in a blanket. Cagney curled in her lap. Though she pet the purring feline she didn’t seem aware of it or her family. She had wanted them someplace safe but now they were here she felt crowded. Bronx yawned. He and Bodicca lay at Elisa’s feet alternately dozing and observing her impatient father. 

“So,” Beth sighed. “Griff seems really nice. He’s from England right? I guess I wondered if there were other gargoyles but I never imagined so many. I also didn’t think they’d be so different. I suppose you met them all on your _world tour_. Right?” 

She glanced at Elisa but her sister didn’t answer. Beth looked to her mother for support but like Elisa she was also deep in thought. Diana’s gaze drifted to her husband then her daughter then the floor. 

“Derek seems to fit in well…” Beth hesitantly continued her efforts in small talk. 

Their father snorted and walked back to the window. Beth shared a look with her mother who sighed. Beth fell silent. 

“I say we call the station. No sense in relying on Xanatos’s militia…armed gargoyles…that’s all this city needs just when it’s finally settling down…the National Guard that’s what we need. See how a serpent stands against the full weight of the army.” 

“Dad.” Elisa stood scattering Cagney and the gargoyles. “Please just…just stop.” 

Peter looked at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time, like a stranger. It was more than she could bear. Without another word Elisa left her parents and sibling. Bronx and Bodicca were close on her heels as she hurried out. Cagney settled in Diane’s lap purring as the Maza matriarch pet it. 

“Real nice dad,” Beth chastised. “Should one of us go after her?” 

“No, she needs her space,” Diane said. “Elisa has always thought better alone.” 

“But is it safe?” 

“There are over a dozen gargoyles protecting this castle,” Diane said. “I don’t think she could be safer.” 

# * * * 

The further Elisa walked the harder her heart hammered in her chest. Her head pounded and fever crept through her. Her hands shook. Breaths came faster. It ached to breathe. Fearing she would hyperventilate Elisa rushed out the nearest door and escaped outside. 

The night air hit her like a wall. Breathing in the chill wind she leaned against the stone wall waiting for her heart to settle. The wind howled in her ears and numbed her mind. Slowly calm pushed aside her worries. Turning up her collar she silently walked the stone parapets overlooking the city. Bronx and Bodicca followed like unwavering guard dogs. 

She hadn’t wanted any of this. She hadn’t been prepared for the gargoyles and certainly not for the magic that seemed to accompany them. But that was all right. She faced it. She stood by her friends but this time it was different. Elisa had never been the center of these magical happenings. She was human, a modern human. What did she know about magic and sorcery and immortals anyway? 

Soft footsteps caused her to stiffen. Hair prickled at the back of her neck. She wasn’t alone. Elisa held her breath, counting. Bronx and Bodicca turned wagging tails in greeting. Slowly she turned to face their observer. 

“Goliath.” Elisa let out a slow breath as he stepped out of the shadows. “It’s you.” 

“You should not be out here, Elisa,” Goliath said with some consternation. Bronx and Bodicca whined. 

“I’m just as safe out here as anywhere, aren’t I?” she shrugged. 

“The raven’s spells prevent the Serpent’s servants from setting foot here but the homunculus could fly.” Goliath scanned the sky. “There is nothing to prevent them from carrying you off.” 

“There’s you.” She tried to smile but her attempt at humor did not even appeal to her. A gust of wind brought shivers and chattering teeth. She pulled up the collar of her jacket and hugged herself. 

Goliath stretched his leathery wings and sheltered her from the worst of the night chill. Cold did not bother him but he knew Elisa suffered greatly when temperatures dropped too low. She would be safer, and warmer, inside. 

“Elisa—” 

“Please don’t tell me to go inside. Between Beth trying to make small talk and dad threatening to call the National Guard…I just can’t be in there right now.” 

Goliath gave her a curt nod to show he understood. Satisfied she turned back to the view. Elisa would have given almost anything to roll back to a normal night…if any of her nights could be called normal. At least she wasn’t dreaming. Just the thought of those horrible visions caused her to shudder. 

“Elisa are you all right?” 

“Yes…maybe.” She sighed knowing her answers didn’t satisfy him and sensed his growing unease at her silence. He did not like secrets kept from him but she couldn’t discuss it, not her dreams. The raven didn’t need to be told it seemed and it didn’t have any difficulty in sharing. She wondered what it told him about her visions. 

Easing closer Goliath gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She briefly tensed before relaxing. He knew her dreams still weighed heavily in her mind and there was nothing he could do to ease the burden. As the raven said the damage had been done. 

“You know after fighting Demona and MacBetth and Thailog; after going to Japan and Nigeria and the Amazon and Avalon over and over again; after dealing with fairies and tricksters and the Quarrymen…somehow I still didn’t see this coming.” Elisa sighed as the updrafts play with her hair. 

“You and me both,” Goliath seconded. 

“Really?” 

“I did not imagine we would ever face a threat from which I could not protect you.” He growled. 

Elisa blinked, surprised by the admission. She stepped into his embrace. Though she didn’t say it aloud she did feel safer beside him. Sensing her relax his concern eased. After all the Serpent’s torturous visions she still trusted him. Many had tried to come between them. Yet none had been successful. This Serpent, even with all of its power, also failed. The knowledge gave him comfort but it was a small reward. Elisa was still in danger. 

Bronx and Bodicca whined. Mulling his own concerns Goliath was seconds slower to hear what set the pair on edge. It was moments longer before Elisa heard the throbbing of an approaching helicopter. Even so she did not immediately worry about it until she felt Goliath tense beside her. 

“What’s wrong?” she hoped it was not what she feared. 

“Company.” He growled. Bronx and Bodicca fidgeted as the sound grew louder. 

“I doubt Xanatos is expecting.” Elisa listened. 

“Elisa, you should go inside.” 

“No way.” 

“Elisa, please. This may be another play by the Serpent and you are his target.” 

“If it’s about me I’m going.” She moved past him and marched toward the courtyard where the unknown helicopter was likely to land. 

Bronx and Bodicca whined looking back at Goliath, waiting for his orders. He sighed deeply before catching her arm and stopped her. Elisa faced him. He recognized the look of determination that set her expression. She was tired of being afraid, tired of running. There was no stopping her. 

“Please stay behind me,” he finally conceded. 

She gave him a wry look. He was glad to see her sense of humor return but there was no time to dwell on it. Danger was near enough. With Bronx and Bodicca in the vanguard they made their way to the courtyard to see the helicopter hovering over itand release its armed cargo. Three bodies descended on zip lines. Before their feet hit the ground they opened fire. 

Without thought Goliath grabbed Elisa and dodged right seeking shelter behind the nearest stonework as Bronx and Bodicca zigzagged, drawing fire. Attention on the wingless gargoyles the invaders didn’t hear the counterattack until it was on top of them. With screeches Brooklyn, Griff and Zafiro swooped down and knocked their adversaries aside. Tales whiplashed to disarm them and were tossed aside. 

“Who are these chaps?” Griff asked bending his procured rifle into a useless shape. 

“Quarrymen,” Brooklyn warned. “They specialize in hunting us.” 

“Really?” Zafiro huffed. “I am unimpressed.” 

“Impress this monster!” one of the hooded figures tossed a grenade. 

The gargoyles dove aside as it exploded in a shower of smoke and fire. They regrouped near Goliath as the Quarrymen regained their feet. With the helicopter circling nearby the others swarmed around the edges of the battle. 

“What is all this then?” Kai asked as he, Broadway and Angela arrived. 

“Something really, really bad,” Broadway said. 

“Any ideas how they found us?” Brooklyn asked, looking to Goliath for answers. 

“It does not matter,” he replied. “They will not be staying.” 

“Think again beast!” a Quarryman drew his sidearm and fired. 

“You think again!” The bullets ricocheted harmlessly as Coldstone dropped between Goliath and his would-be assassin. 

“You shall not harm our rookery brother.” Coldfire landed next. Talon dropped alongside her. She released a spray of fire as he he sent out lightning bolts sending the Quarrymen scurrying for cover. 

“As Zafiro said, hardly impressive,” Coldstone commented. 

# * * * 

“What are those things?” Adam exclaimed as they ducked behind stonework. “ _Metal_ gargoyles?” 

“Forget the metal ones look at the others,” Sara replied. “There are a lot more than the seven we’ve been hunting. Where did they all come from?” 

“The feline one shoots lightning.” 

“Doesn’t matter. We know where they’re going,” John answered. “They won’t survive tonight.” 

“Look around. We’re not ready for this,” Adam argued. His sister was inclined to agree. They hadn’t even outfitted the chopper for support fire. 

“All we have to do is keep them busy until sunrise.” John nodded to the sky already beginning to lighten and handed them the sub-machine guns he carried as backups. “None live to see sunset. Now go!” 

# * * * 

The Quarrymen dove from their shelter spraying a hail of gun fire. With screeches and growls the gargoyles scattered some angling high and others weaving along the ground. Coldfire and Coldstone withstood the onslaught behind metal wings and dispensed laser fire to aid the others’ escape. 

“Kill the beasts!” John cried out in triumph. “Their running like cowards.” 

Obsidiana dropped from the castle pediment and knocked one of their masked assailants down. The automatic weapon skittered across the stone floor well out of reach. Una grabbed another and spinning him around. With a growl Bodicca ran up and wrestled the gun free chomping it in half. A spray of gunfire sent them scurrying away again. 

“You monsters.” The Quarryman slowly stood. 

“Freeze,” Elisa ordered leveling her weapon on his chest. 

“You!” he nearly growled. “You are supposed to be dead.” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” She couldn’t help but smirk. “It’s over.” 

“More than you think. I haven’t forgotten the time.” 

Elisa hesitated glancing at the dawning sky. The pink hue indicated sunrise was near. At the sound of Goliath’s roar she turned to see him pick up another of the Quarrymen and held him aloft. None of the gargoyles seemed concerned with the time. 

“Golia—” 

A strangling arm cut off Elisa’s warning as the Quarryman grabbed her and lurched for her weapon. He had strength and size on his side, but Elisa was more experienced. She threw herself against him pushing him off balance before kicking her gun out of his reach. The strain on her throat eased. 

“Goliath!” 

The gargoyles whirled toward the sound of her voice. Grabbing her arm the Quarryman twisted it around her back and pinned it behind her. Any twitch sent pain shooting up her shoulder. Goliath growled warning. 

“Put them down,” the Quarryman order giving Elisa’s wrist a twist. She held back a cry but could not stop showing the pain clearly on her face. 

Slowly Goliath set the other Quarryman on his feet and released his hold. Gasping he darted away to join his compatriot. The third scrambled away from Leo and Taro to complete the triad with Elisa as their shield. 

“Release Elisa,” Goliath ordered as the others gathered around him. 

“This isn’t a negotiation, monster,” the Quarrymen answered. 

“Monster, indeed.” Una huffed. 

“That’s right,” Kai seconded. “We’re not the ones who attack without provocation and took a woman hostage. Where’s your sense of honor?” 

“You should talk,” one of the Quarryman, a woman, muttered. 

“Release Elisa, now,” Goliath growled, his eyes glowed with warning. “And you may leave.” 

“We’re not the ones leaving, creature. Time to say good-bye.” 

The gathered gargoyles snarled. 

“Goliath, sunrise!” Elisa managed a strangled warning. 

The chorus of growls and snarls ceased as they looked to the lightening sky. 

“Time’s up,” the Quarryman jeered as the sun broke across the sky in a blaze of brilliance. 

The gargoyles shielded their light sensitive gazes with the sudden knowledge they would be helpless in moments. Night adapted vision slowly adjusted to the growing light and the gargoyles realized they were not stone. Zafiro and Obsidiana were used to day walking but the others looked amongst themselves in confusion. Elisa bit her lip as she stared up at the sky, seeing what no one else seemed aware of, a net of blue fire covered the courtyard like a canopy. 

“What the—agh!” The Quarryman gasped as Elisa squirmed enough to stomp her heel into his shin. 

Off balance she shoved him and broke his submission hold before leaping free. Goliath was the first to move, reaching her and pulling her within the gargoyles’ protective group. 

“It appears as if the game has changed,” Kai said to their amazed opponents. “Did you plan on this contingency?” 

“What do we do now, John?” Adam asked. “They aren’t stone.” 

“As if you have to ask,” the other snorted, raising a flare gun and fired. 

The flare streaked upward and blazed green. With the last of their rounds they cleared a path past the gargoyles as the circling helicopter descended, dragging their lines. The gargoyles scattered under the barrage of gunfire though none of it was well aimed. In moments it was over and silence returned. Bronx and Bodicca whimpered and growled scratching at the stone. 

“Okay,” Talon took stock of the situation. “Not that I’m ungrateful but can anyone explain what just happened and why you’re all not stone?” 

“I say, it is strange, isn’t it?” Griff flexed his claws. 

“I think it’s the fire,” Elisa said. 

“Fire?” Goliath repeated following her gaze. It was not easy to see against the sun’s brilliance but the blue net glimmered against the sky. 

“What in the world?” Talon stared at the odd occurrence. 

“Elisa! Derek!” 

They turned at the sound of Beth’s voice as she arrived with their parents. Xanatos, Oberon and Titania were not far behind. 

“What happened?” Peter demanded. 

“The Quarrymen attacked,” Goliath answered. “I do not know how they learned of our location.” 

“That is unsettling,” Xanatos concurred. “But you’re not stone…” 

He left off as the fire net dissipated. With disconcerting growls the gargoyles froze finally succumbing to the sunlight. Only Zafiro and Obsidiana were left unaltered. They stared at those around them in amazement. 

“What—what’s going on?” Beth asked. 

“They’re stone,” Diane marveled. “But why?” 

“Turning to stone during the day is what gargoyles do, my dear.” The raven fluttered to a nearby pediment, panting with exhaustion. “ _Stopping_ them from turning to stone…now that is a trick.” 

“Corva,” Elisa greeted. “You did that didn’t you?” 

The raven bobbed its head. 

“You stopped gargoyles from turning to stone?” Titania asked. “That is _impressive_.” 

“Indeed,” Puck agreed hovering around the bird. “I would love to learn it. I don’t even think Lord Oberon has that in his bag of tricks.” 

Oberon jeered and the sprite dove out of sight. 

“And where were you in all of this?” Peter looked at the fairy king and queen. 

“I do not believe I like your tone,” Oberon commented. 

“Iron is deadly to those of the Fey persuasion, Mr. Maza,” the raven explained with a sigh. “And I don’t know if you noticed, but the Quarrymen were armed with plenty of it.” 

Peter was silent but he hardly seemed satisfied. The gargoyles had risked their lives without a second thought. 

“Besides that’s not deal I made with him,” the raven added but didn’t explain. 

“But how?” Elisa knelt beside the bird. “Zafiro and Obsidiana have magical amulets the others don’t.” 

“It’s much easier to enchant things so small,” the raven agreed. “A spell over a large space is far more difficult to cast and maintain. I assume you saw my handiwork.” 

“The fire net. That’s how you did it?” Elisa nodded. 

“It was only temporary. To set a spell like that requires years. I could only manage a temporary hold and bought as much time as I could.” 

“Could you do it again?” Talon asked. “Wake the gargoyles before sunset?” 

“Negating the natural processes is not a simple task, thank you very much. In my present condition I do not think I could. But then I shouldn’t need to. The Quarrymen are under the impression the gargoyles do not need to change so I doubt they will attack again today.” 

“But how did they know to find them here in the first place?” Xanatos asked. 

“Unless I’m very mistaken they had help,” the raven surmised. 

“The Serpent?” Elisa guessed. 

“Who else?” the raven posed. “The Serpent may not have been able to identify you and he may not be able to peer into the castle but he would certainly recognize my handiwork. And he would be able to feel the rhythms of this city by now that includes anyone who he could conceive of being his weapon. Humans are not technically his emissaries so the spells I have against intrusion do not prevent them from coming here.” 

“So he’ll keep using the Quarrymen against us,” Talon said. 

“More than likely.” The raven nodded. “This is not the first time he’s gotten mortals to do his dirty work but I do not sense him in their minds, which means he has not used magical means of corruption.” 

“What does that mean?” Beth asked. 

“It means a new game is in play.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “And we are going to need a new defense.” 

“I don’t understand,” Zafiro said. 

“The raven’s spells prevent the Serpent’s servants from entering or from him seeing within,” Titania explained. “If he were using magical means of controlling the Quarrymen to attack then they would have woken confused when they first touched the stone of the castle, like waking from a dream.” 

“Isn’t that the truth,” Puck chittered. “But since they attacked of their own free will the spells had no effect. Clever, clever.” 

“Thank you for that assessment,” the raven muttered. 

“So what do we do?” Peter asked. 

“First of all we up the castle’s defenses,” Xanatos said. “I don’t particularly like uninvited guests.” 

“You and me both. Even so I think we’ll need a bigger trump than your security system tomorrow night,” the raven commented. 

“What are you thinking?” Elisa asked sensing there was more behind what the raven said. Like Oberon or Titiania it wasn’t one to give away more information then needed to. 

“Something unexpected,” the raven answered. “Goliath is not going to like it.” 

It spread its wings and fluttered into the sky. 

“Where are you going?” Peter demanded after it. 

“To get some back-up. I’ll be back at sunset.” 

It winged away and was soon out of sight even for Oberon whose senses were keenest. 

“Well, how do you like that?” Peter fumed. 

“You get used to it,” Xanatos sighed. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Peter muttered. 

“But what did it mean?” Beth asked. “What back-up?”


	9. Chapter 9

“No. Elisa is right, the raven may be many things, but heedless of its responsibilities is not one of them,” Goliath said. 

The sun had set an hour ago and the waking gargoyles needed to regroup after their unusual sleep. The day had been quiet. The raven, it appeared, was right. The Quarrymen stayed away whether afraid to attack or simply because they were busy nursing their wounds. 

“Well that’s nice to hear,” a familiar hoarse voice said. The raven flapped into view and landed on a nearby stone pedestal. “Glad someone is finally starting to have some faith.” 

Goliath turned a grim expression on the bird. It was true he believed the raven had honorable intentions at least as far as protecting Elisa, but that did not mean he trusted it exclusively any more than he trusted Oberon, Macbeth or Xanatos. He would always maintain suspicion toward them. It was the price he paid with the history they shared. 

“Well you took your sweet time getting back,” Peter said, mirroring Goliath’s expression. “You said you thought you had a solution for our little Quarryman problem. What is it?” 

“I guess that’s where we come in,” a man with a Scottish brogue to his voice said. 

Startled they looked past the raven to the two new arrivals. The man was in a powered wheelchair. An unfortunate shot had left him paralyzed and despite years of physical therapy it was unlikely he would ever walk under his own power again. Beside him was a woman, his sister. Both were well dressed in the manner of people making a formal calling. Goliath growled low while his clan fidgeted nervously. These people were not unknown to them. 

“Jason?” Elisa asked. “And Robyn. This is your idea?” 

She looked back the raven who had the nerve to appear demur. After a moment of pause it answered, “I told you Goliath wasn’t going to like it. But I believe the Canmore siblings are the best chance we have.” 

“Have to do what?” Robyn asked. 

“Aye, you didn’t make that clear,” Jason agreed. “Exactly what is it you expect us to do?” 

“Rein in your brother,” the raven answered. “What else?” 

Jason and his sister jerked in surprise glancing at one another. Not so long ago they and their brother had been hunters searching for a gargoyle that terrorized their family for centuries: Demona. In their haste to rid the world of one monster they had mistakenly thought all gargoyles monsters hunting Goliath and his clan as well, nearly killing Angela. If not for Elisa’s and Xanatos’s interventions the entire clan would have been destroyed. Although Jason and Robyn had amended their ways their brother continued the hunt using the public’s fear of gargoyles to recruit and terrorize them. 

The raven knew the history well enough as it had proven when it first approached them and now it eyed them coldly when it said, “Know this you two…you are the best and only hope your brother has because if you can’t control him I’ll be forced to kill him. If I don’t…the Serpent most certainly will and he will not be as merciful as I.” 

Again the siblings shared a look before risking a glance in the gargoyles’ direction. Grim faces met their own. The raven made no idle threat. 

“Now then.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “Who would like some tea while I explain the game plan and catch these two up to speed?” 

# * * * 

“Okay, so the Phoenix rises tonight,” Robyn said after the raven had again told its story to the assembled party. 

“When the full moon reaches its peak in the sky.” The raven bobbed its head. 

Guards remained posted outside but the greater majority of the defenders were gathered inside to hear the raven’s plan. Elisa sat across from Jason and his sister with Goliath standing close beside her. He did not trust these humans nor was he certain about the raven’s thoughts in the matter. If he had been consulted he would have refused their involvement which he supposed was the reason the raven had not informed him first. 

“And the Serpent is using our brother to prevent it,” Jason said. 

“Your brother has been doing the Serpent’s work for years…just the same as you two once did. Once it gets its fangs into you it is not an easy thing to throw aside.” The raven agreed. 

“We’ve done no work for a serpent,” Robyn huffed. 

“Oh no? Just because you have not had direct contact with it does not absolve you of the acts you have committed in its name,” the raven answered. “Ignorance is no excuse in this war. You were both capable of choosing different paths. Your brother argued for years not all gargoyles were bad and just when the two of you listened he became the worst of you. His soul is tarnished and there is nothing the Serpent loves more than a corrupted soul thinking itself pure.” 

“I admit we made mistakes,” Jason said glancing at Goliath. “A lot of mistakes but I will not help you kill my brother.” 

“I’m not asking you to,” the raven corrected. “I’m asking you to help us save your brother because if he cannot be saved than he will certainly die…one way or another.” 

“But what hold does the Serpent have over our brother?” Robyn asked. “And how can we break it?” 

“Listen very closely because I will not be repeating myself _again_ ,” the raven answered. “There is a _reason_ why the Phoenix and the Serpent have battled for this world since its beginning. They have through the millennia developed something of a symbiotic relationship with it and its inhabitants. Their power in part feeds this world and its magic. Oberon you better listen up, because this applies to you and your children. The power you derive and control is in large part due to the Phoenix and the Serpent. If they had not chosen this world it is very likely your race would not have emerged upon it as there would be no magic for you to access.” 

The raven stared at the Fey Lord with cold, glistening eyes before looking back at the rest of the party. 

“Magic comes from the Phoenix and the Serpent both. The world’s natural rhythms, why it turns on its axis, why it maintains its orbit, why the moon affects the tides, why the seasons change is all dependent on them. Without them there would be no balance in this world and it would just be another chunk of rock hurtling through space. Your world _needs_ them.” 

“But symbiosis requires both parties to benefit,” Xanatos interrupted. “Exactly what do the Serpent and the Phoenix get from this arrangement?” 

“Power,” the raven answered simply. “More power than can be dreamed of. Power fed in no small part by you and all of this world’s inhabitants.” 

“They feed on us?” Robyn snorted. “Like some sort of parasite?” 

“Parasites take, my dear, they do not give back,” the raven corrected. “The Phoenix and the Serpent feed on the energy you give them freely and in return _their_ energy feeds the world, your world, and makes life here possible.” 

“But what energy are we giving them?” Elisa asked. “You said we do so freely but I don’t remember giving permission.” 

“It’s not about permission it is about what you share,” the raven said giving her its full attention. “It’s about emotions and your emotional connections with each other. Does your mother _need_ to ask you to love her or do you just love her? Does a beautiful flower need to ask you to be happy or does just seeing it give you joy?” 

“So they feed on our emotions?” Elisa said. 

“Emotions contain a lot of power, more than you realize. They fuel almost everything you do whether you realize it or not and the Phoenix and Serpent can access them, and yes feed on them, to improve their strength and power. This is done freely mind you. They cannot control the emotions you or anyone else feels, but they can influence them…to a degree. They can draw out certain emotions, emotions that give them the most power, and encourage those emotions but it is always your choice to give in, to be ruled by your emotions or to seek balance despite them.” 

“What do you mean they can draw out emotions that give them the most power?” Angela interjected. “Isn’t all the same?” 

“It’s about balance,” the raven explained. “The Serpent and the Phoenix are opposing sides of the same coin. The emotions that strengthen each are also opposing forces. The Serpent derives its power from sorrow and fear and hate.” 

It looked back to the sibling pair before it continued. 

“Bigotry in _any_ form is the worst because it combines fear and twists it into hate: a hate without reason fueled by fear of the unknown, fear without reason. And that kind of fear spreads like a flood. It can take a form all its own and once unleashed cannot be controlled and the more it spreads the more it feeds the Serpent.” The raven sighed. “That is why I say anyone who spreads it is in service of the Serpent. And once you succumb it is not an easy thing to shake.” 

“No, it’s not,” Jason agreed. “It seems to go on forever and you’re blind to everything else.” 

“So, if the Serpent feeds on sorrow, fear and hate, what does the Phoenix feed on?” Hudson asked. 

“The opposite, naturally, namely joy and hope and love,” the raven answered as if it should be obvious. “That is why when the Phoenix wins the battle it promotes peace and understanding. I’m not saying there is no fear or sorrow or even hate but it is practiced less. People look for peaceful solutions over war. That is what I mean by _influence_. When the Serpent rules it promotes the opposite because the opposite feeds its power but in the face of the worst atrocities there is also hope because some choose to seek it. That is what I mean when I say the Serpent and the Phoenix cannot control you. You always have a choice.” 

“Give in or fight.” Elisa said under her breath. 

“So what is our choice now?” Jason asked. 

“Your brother hates, but he also loves,” the raven turned back to him. “Let me be the first to assure you: you two are the only ones in this room who love your brother and I’m counting on your love for him and his love for you to break through the Serpent’s charms.” 

Jason and Robyn shared dubious glances before he asked, “And if we can’t break through to him?” 

“Then he will die,” the raven said without hesitation. “If he is lucky I will kill him because I will make it quick. If he is not so fortunate, the Serpent will use him until he is no more than a husk and then he will devour him just to taste that last drop of despair. But not before the Serpent forces him to watch the pair of you die and that is if he is very lucky.” 

“If he _not_ lucky?” Robyn shivered. 

“The Serpent will make him do the killing himself.” The raven ruffled his feathers. “Your brother will be completely conscious of it but he won’t have control. The Serpent will force him to kill you and it will make it long and painful.” 

“But you said it can’t control us.” 

“I said it can’t control your emotions,” the raven corrected. “If you give into your emotions fully, if you allow yourself to be ruled by them, then you are ruled by the Serpent or the Phoenix and they are not easily shaken.” 

“So what is the plan?” Jason said after a long moment of thought. 

“The Serpent will be gathering its strength. It will keep your brother close to use his rage as fuel.” The raven thought aloud. 

“So we need to find him,” Brooklyn guessed. “And drag them out from under whatever rock they’ve crawled under. It’s only fair. They attacked us in our home.” 

“Only a fool follows a serpent into its nest,” the raven commented. “The best option is to draw them out into the open where your wings are an advantage. The park perhaps, somewhere the Serpent cannot easily go to ground.” 

“And our brother?” Robyn asked. 

“You are going to have to stop him anyway you can,” the raven said. “He loves you. Love is always more powerful than hate. It is your best weapon to save him from the fate he has laid before himself. If the gargoyles can keep the Serpent distracted long enough you should be able to reach your brother, at least, I hope so.” 

“So save our brother and kill the Serpent,” Jason said. “Sounds easy enough.” 

“Oh, you won’t kill the Serpent. None of you can hope to do that,” the raven corrected. “It’s far too powerful. Even combined you don’t stand much of a chance.” 

“Then what…” 

“That is why I’m _not_ counting on you to defeat it.” The raven waved a wing and turned to Elisa. “Keeping the Serpent distracted should give us the time we need to release the Phoenix. Only it has the power to stand before the Serpent.” 

The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end as Elisa met the raven’s gaze. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart she nodded. The raven gave a curt nod before turning to Oberon. 

“And now, the reason I brought you.” It flicked its tail as if expecting an argument. “I need you to make the city sleep the same way you did when you came for young Alexander.” 

“You want the city to sleep?” Oberon mused. 

“Nightmares feed the Serpent, but it will be nothing compared to what he will feed on once the people see its true face or once the battle is joined by the Phoenix. The terror and chaos will fuel the Serpent like nothing else. I’ve seen him come back from near defeat because innocent bystanders let fear consume them. It has been a long time since the Phoenix last flew. I can sense the fear and hate tainting this city. The Quarrymen have done their work well. I aim to level the playing field anyway I can. So yes, I want the city to sleep.” 

“If he can do that then he can make our brother sleep,” Robyn said. 

“Just as I shield this castle and all within the Serpent will shield him.” The raven shook its head. “If it were that easy I would have seen it done already.” 

“If you’re so powerful why don’t you do it?” Robyn dared. 

“My power can only be used to protect Elisa. The city does not pose a direct threat so I cannot influence it.” The raven was loathe to admit it. “Oberon’s power has more freedom of influence in that regard.” 

“Indeed.” Oberon smirked before facing the window. He raised a hand and chanted softly, “Let the city sleep. Let no noise stir in the night. Let the city sleep. Awake only with the light of day.” 

His hand swept across the air and an invisible blanket drifted over the city. People caught in their daily grind suddenly felt tired and heavy. They sank to the floor, leaned over counters and knew no more except their dreams. Stray dogs and cats halted their ceaseless hunt for food and shelter. The zoo fell silent. Even the smallest mouse hidden in the walls quietly dropped off to sleep. Traffic lights dimmed and went dark. Lamps and TVs and electrical appliances simply switched off as if they too were capable of sleep. In moments the city was silent and dark. All, that is, but the lone tower on which the castle stood above the clouds. 

# * * * 

Meditating in the Quarrymen’s hideout the Serpent stirred. The chaos of the city faded to nothing. The everyday fears and torments of its inhabitants were nothing but a dull whisper as dreams replaced the noise. The energy that sustained him dropped to a trickle. He hissed. Influencing dreams was no easy task and took far more energy than he would syphon from the ensuing nightmares. In all the millennia nothing like this had ever happened. It was by their agreement they could not exercise this power. Both were meant to have free access to the energies of the world and they could not deny each other. Not even the Phoenix’s hated little meddler could deny him. What was its name? Did it even have one? 

He stood and walked the perimeter of the small basement. The game had changed. The meddler had found a loophole that denied him the finest meal he had in ages. _Clever, clever my little hated enemy_. He passed by the sorry trio crumpled on the floor. Patting them on the head he whispered, _time to be up our enemy is near_. 

Slowly they stirred. John was the first to answer the call. The Serpent sighed drawing in his festering hate for creatures who had done nothing to him, so satisfying. He needed more but he could not go into every household and wake the inhabitants. It would take too long, too much energy wasted when his enemies were converging on him. 

“So what is the plan?” John said, groggily. “The castle is enchanted somehow. They didn’t turn to stone even in the full light of day. How do we draw them out?” 

Before the Serpent could answer the phone blared to life.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason and Robyn waited in the center of a wide clearing. It was a beautiful place where children played and dogs fetched and people could almost forget they were in the middle of one of the largest cities in the world. The raven had chosen a good place. It almost seemed a pity to spoil it by waging a war but certain sacrifices had to be made if there was to be any hope. Better to sacrifice this land than their brother. 

“I almost hope he doesn’t come,” Robyn whispered. 

“We need him to. No matter what happens we need our brother back,” Jason said. “We are the last of our family and we’ve put this off long enough. He was always the softest of us, strange he would become the hardest.” 

“Shame on us then, isn’t it?” Robyn sighed. “Where do you think they are?” 

Jason briefly scanned the sky. He saw no sign of the gargoyles or any of the menagerie the raven had gathered. When he saw the gargoyles he had wanted to ask about the others. So oddly shaped and obviously far removed from Goliath’s clan. He had thought he was hunting the last of the gargoyles on Earth but in truth there were far more than he gave credit. Later he would ask how they had come to find the others…if there was a later. 

“Do you think the raven is telling the truth?” 

“The gargoyles believe it. Elisa believes. That has to be good enough for now. Is that him?” 

They fell silent as a lone figure marched out of cover. He was stocky and walked with a confidence and purpose that baffled them for a time. This was not the brother they remembered. Stopping several feet away he pulled his hood off. 

“John, it is you,” Jason sighed with relief. “For a minute I didn’t think you’d come.” 

“Where are they?” John demanded without a word of greeting or acknowledgement. 

“What? No, _how do you do?_ ” Robyn asked. 

“I know they are close. I know the monsters have you working for them. So where are they?” 

“We didn’t come here for any gargoyles, John,” Jason shook his head. “We came for you. You are our brother. Since before any of us can remember all we’ve ever had was each other. We’re here for you, little brother.” 

“As you can see I am not _little_ anymore and I will not stop until every last one of them pays for what they did to you.” 

“The gargoyles didn’t do this to me, John. You did, remember?” Jason asked. “I know you didn’t mean it. It was an accident. I know you were trying to protect me, but it happened and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it. All I want is our family to be whole again. Can’t you see that John?” 

“Our family can never be whole again because of those monsters!” John screamed. “Or do you not remember dad?” 

“Of course I do. We cannot forget,” Jason argued. “But that was one monster…just one. There are monsters everywhere, John and most of them look just like you and me. Not every human is noble and not every gargoyle is a beast. We can’t punish humanity because there are a few bad ones and we can’t kill every gargoyle just because there are evil ones. You said that yourself, don’t you remember?” 

“You were the one who was always asking why we hunted,” Robyn chimed in. “You were the one who said they can’t all be bad. That there could be good ones that they care about each other, just the same as we do. You were the one. Don’t you remember? But Jason and I, we didn’t believe you. We didn’t _want_ to believe you because we were so caught up in the hunt. We didn’t want to listen to reason because we hated them so much. But it’s different now.” 

“And why is that?” John snorted. 

“Because we love you John,” Jason said. “We love you and we want our family together again. It’s not the gargoyles who are keeping us apart John. Come home, brother. Please, come back to us.” 

He hesitated. Everything they said was true. He had been an advocate once. The female gargoyle that killed their father was certainly evil but Goliath and his clan had never done anything to deserve the hatred with which they were treated. They protected the city because it was their home and they protected each other because they were family. He had known that. He had seen it when they refused to leave the old one behind. They sought vengeance certainly when the other female, the young one was almost killed, but who wouldn’t. Didn’t he start his crusade after he thought his brother perished? But Jason didn’t die and it wasn’t a gargoyle who robbed him of his legs. It was… 

“Ack, I’ve been so foolish,” John muttered hardly aware he spoke aloud. 

“Nay brother, just lost,” Jason corrected. “But ain’t nothing lost that can’t be found again. We love you, little brother, and we want nothing more than to have you back with us. Please come home. I—I want you to meet Agatha.” 

“Agatha?” 

“She’s a nurse. She’s been helping me with my therapy. She’s kind and a generous. We’ll be having a baby come November and I would dearly love both my siblings to be there for the christening. How about it?” 

“You’re going to have a baby? I’m going to be an uncle?” 

“If you want to.” Jason smiled. “I’ve been wanting to share this with you for a while. What do you say?” 

“It’s-sss a trick!” a hoarse voice erupted as a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. “It’s-sss all lies-sss.” 

“Nay a trick,” Jason eyed the hooded figure. “I’ll show you the picture in my wallet if you want proof now. Agatha has given me new reason to live and that’s the truth. Family always comes first.” 

“Don’t believe him.” The figure moved closer to John. It was sluggish and seemed to limp, though the leg it favored seemed to switch with each step. “He lies. He just wants you out of the way.” 

“Out of the way of what?” John asked, glancing at his brother. It was true Jason had changed. He could see that. The lines that had always given him a hard expression had faded. This was a face that was willing to laugh more and smile more, but it was still his brother, a better version perhaps and there was no trick in that. “He’s my brother. He’s never lied to me.” 

Looks of relief crossed Robyn’s and Jason’s faces as their brother took a step toward them and away from the strange figure. The raven had said nothing about another person but they didn’t like the way this one worked. 

“Fools-sss all of you!” the figure screeched and bent over as if in pain. 

John backed away as it contorted and bulged. 

“What are you?” he stammered. 

“What am I? WHAT AM I!” it reared up losing all human form as it grew. Nine feet, ten, it just kept growing. A long lean body covered in satin black scales writhed into hundreds of coils as an arrow-shaped head hissed. A large hood, like a canopy spread as its cold, stony eyes froze them in their tracks. 

“I am your _King_ , your _God_ , your _Life_ , boy!” It spit as venom dripped from a double set of fangs. “You will bow before me and you will do my bidding!” 

“No!” Jason yelled. “You’ll not _touch_ our brother!” 

“And whose stop me? You a miserable cripple or your cowering sister?” It laughed. “Well? Any takers?” 

“You were right about one thing.” Jason stared it down. “We didn’t come alone. NOW!” 

Screeches erupted in the night as winged demons descended. John reached for his weapon but his brother’s hand stayed him as the gargoyles dropped nets over the serpent. It writhed and entwined itself, spitting and hissing. Dropping to the ground they hauled back on the nets, dragging it away from the humans they reluctantly agreed to protect. Laughing the Serpent lashed its tail and sent them tumbling. The nets gave way as it slithered toward them, rearing high above. 

“You fools think you are a match for me?” It laughed. “I will crush you until your bones are dust. You are nothing to me. What power do you think you have?” 

“Power is my specialty,” Oberon interjected. Raising his arms wide the earth suddenly erupted into activity. Roots shot out, grabbing the Serpent and holding it fast. 

“Ah, the so called _third_ race.” The serpent spit. “I wondered how the little meddler made the city sleep. It was you. You’ve always been neutral, how did it get to you?” 

It hurled itself forward snapping at the Elf Lord hovering above. Before it reached him a hail of laser fire blasted its scaled hide. Howling rage and pain and reared aside as Xanatos, Dingo, Coldstone and Coldfire kept up their barrage. Moving like lightning it skirted aside and coiled for another strike. More laser fire seared its flank as the Sentinel emerged. 

“Be gone. You do not even belong to this world, creature.” Outraged the hissing the serpent lashed the would-be alien protector. 

With a startled cry the Sentinel was flung aside, tumbling along the ground before coming to a rest beside the lake. 

“You will all share his fate!” The Serpent howled vengeance. “You will beg for death before I finally let it take you!” 

His threats were met with another barrage from the Xanatos and cyborg gargoyles. Contorting his body he weaved out of fire. Rogue blasts seared past striking the boat house and setting it ablaze. 

“Insects! Be gone!” The Serpent reared upward again. 

# * * * 

“So where are we going?” Elisa asked as Goliath helped her off the hood of a motionless car. Inside the driver and its passengers were sound asleep. 

“To find the vessel.” The raven fluttered to a mail box ahead and waited for them to catch up. 

All around them the city was asleep and silent. It was eerie and made the hairs at the back of Elisa’s neck stand on end. But this wasn’t her dream. She wasn’t going to let her nightmares come true, not by a long shot. 

“But where is the vessel?” Goliath asked. Originally the raven had wanted him in the park with the others but he refused to let Elisa do this alone. He would not let her out of his sight so long as she was in danger. 

“Good question,” the raven answered. “We’ll know it when we see it. It will find us.” 

It glanced up at the slowly rising moon before leading them down the sleeping streets. It was a twisted path and even as well as Elisa knew the city she had to admit she was lost. 

“So you brought Oberon here to make the city sleep,” Elisa said as much to take her mind off her growing apprehension. 

“Naturally.” 

“But why have you never gotten him to do it before if it leaves the Serpent at such a disadvantage?” Goliath asked. It nagged him also. 

“The Third Race are not easy ones to deal with,” the raven answered, landing on a street light. “All they really care about is their own self-gratification. They are amazingly short-sighted for beings so long lived. And they lack any real imagination. For instance not one of them born could ever conceive of a being greater than themselves. When I was explaining the Phoenix and Serpent’s connection to this world Oberon only half believed it. Because if it is true then he owes his power to another and he hates being in debt. They all do. Nothing I said would have convinced any of them to assist me in the past.” 

“But why now? How did you get him to help now?” Elisa asked. 

“Because of you.” The raven blinked. “Both of you actually. Of all the mortals in all history none have so thoroughly plagued them. You beat them at their own game time and time again and whether they care to admit it or not they are impressed by you…and indebted to you as well. They are intrigued by you and nothing amuses them more than intrigue. In truth as soon as I mentioned your names I knew Oberon would not refuse my request. As difficult as they are to deal with…they are surprisingly easy to manipulate.” 

“Then I guess you should be grateful Avalon took us to so many places,” Elisa said. “Convincing all the other clans to help wouldn’t have been any easier.” 

“And what makes you think the island is responsible for introducing you all to each other?” 

Goliath and Elisa hesitated, sharing a look before the gargoyle answered, “Avalon sent us where we needed to be. It always does.” 

“Indeed. And what, I ask you, does an _island_ know about where you need to be?” the raven ruffled its feathers. 

“You mean you were responsible for all of it?” Elisa demanded. 

“I might have _nudged_ your skiff every now and again.” 

The raven gave them a demur look before it fluttered down another stretch of empty road. Elisa and Goliath shared amused looks before they followed. The raven certainly did like its games, as much as any of the Third Race, Oberon included. 

Down another road the raven alighted on a still car cocking its head in a perplexed manner. When they caught up to it they found themselves looking across Central Park. 

“Huh, must have took wrong turn,” the raven muttered. “Where _does_ one hide a vessel in a city so big?” 

An explosion shook the ground where they stood. The raven flapped in irritation scanning the park beyond to see the gargoyles scatter from falling debris. Moments later Xanatos in his flying suit emerged from the smoke firing lasers at the writhing coils of an ever growing Serpent. 

“Oh my.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “The Serpent has grown strong in its slumber.” 

“ _That’s_ the Serpent?” Elisa stammered. 

“He grows as his power grows. He’s fed quite well. Even more then I guessed.” 

“Then you _guessed_?” Goliath growled. 

“He was never this big before,” the raven argued. “We need to find the vessel, now.” 

A cry caused them to turn as the Serpent’s tail coiled around Angela and batted at the cyborg gargoyles. Bronx and Bodicca leapt onto the Serpent’s back, clawing and biting. Howling rage the Serpent writhed tossing them and Angela aside. 

“Angela!” Goliath leapt forward in the direction his daughter disappeared. 

“Goliath!” Elisa was not far behind. 

The raven hesitated glancing up at the moon. It was almost time. The vessel would have to be sacrificed soon. Too soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Angela crashed into the heavy tree canopy. She remembered pain and thought she felt her wing snap, but perhaps that was a branch. Then she struck a tree and remembered no more as she tumbled down and landed in a heap on the hard ground. Not far away the battle continued to rage. The Serpent writhed and despite the hits it took from laser fire it only fought harder. 

Goliath broke cover and came to a sudden halt as the Serpent struck at Lexington only to meet Hudson’s blade. Kai and Taro dropped stones from above and Griff carried King Arthur and Excalibur into battle like a true knight of the realm. A moan caused him to turn to see Angela’s still form. He was at her side in a moment grateful for the sound of her strong heartbeat, but one of her wings was bent at an odd, useless angle. 

Panting Elisa reached him and dropped to her knees, carefully cradling Angela’s head in her lap before saying, “Her wing is broke. Will it be all right?” 

“Not without attention,” Goliath said low. “It must be splinted.” 

“Way ahead of you,” the raven answered, dropping several sturdy lengths beside him. It landed. Also caught in its talons was a leather belt. Elisa didn’t even want to ask where it came from. 

Another cry brought their attention back to the battle as the hooded Quarrymen dropped on hover skis to deliver a barrage of laser fire on the Serpent. It seemed everyone was on the same page when it came to their enemy. 

“Go Goliath,” the raven said. “Rally the troops. We’ll see to Angela.” 

He hesitated. 

“We will be all right,” Elisa seconded. 

He sighed letting a small smile tease his otherwise grim expression. There was no other he trusted more to help Angela than the one before him now, no other he trusted more in all the world…with his love. Losing Elisa was something he could not contemplate any more than the thought of losing his clan. Without a word he stood and dashed toward the battle. 

“We haven’t much time left,” the raven said, nudging one of the branches toward her. “You know how to set a bone?” 

Elisa nodded. She moved to the afflicted limb. Survival courses and emergency first aid were only some of additional classes she took. With the raven holding the wing steady she yanked and pulled the broken portion back into alignment grateful Angela was unconscious. As quickly as she could she sandwiched the broken area between two branches and wrapped them securely. The wing looked odd, but it was again in a useable alignment. All that was needed was a good long sleep. 

Goliath’s enraged howl made Elisa turn to the battle. The Serpent was toying with them. She sensed it and it enraged her like nothing else. Righteous indignation burned through her until she thought it would set her aflame and still it grew. Clutching herself Elisa knelt overwhelmed with the thoughts that weren’t her own. Decades of memories, of atrocities played out on the world for the pleasure of the being strangling it. Gasping, the sudden intake of air cleared her mind and she sat shaking. 

The raven waited. 

“There is no vessel is there,” Elisa said finally. 

“There is…A living one.” The raven didn’t so much as twitch as she met its gaze. 

“ _I’m_ the vessel.” 

“Yes.” When she didn’t answer the raven continued. “I told you…you would find it when the time came.” 

“How do I release the Phoenix?” 

“When the Phoenix approaches the end of its life it builds a nest and sets itself on fire. A new Phoenix, young and rejuvenated, emerges from the ashes.” The raven recited. “Sometimes legends are true.” 

“Releasing the Phoenix requires sacrifice.” Elisa recalled its early pronouncement. 

“A choice,” the raven said, “must be made. This is a mortal world and only a mortal can open the door.” 

“Who would _choose_ to open the door for the Serpent?” she snorted. 

“One who does not know what is lying in wait behind it, but that isn’t the issue.” 

“No, it’s not.” Elisa looked away from the bird. Her eyes drifted across the battle. Her friends were hurled aside by an ever growing enemy but they refused to give it ground. The Sentinel lay beside the lake still and lifeless. The boat house burned wildly. “Will any fire do?” 

“Why do you think they drowned the last one instead of burning her at the stake?” the raven asked. 

“Will it hurt?” 

“Yes…but the choices that matter always do.” 

Elisa breathed deep. She wasn’t strong enough for this. A moan from Angela made her turn. Her friends were suffering and more suffering was to come if she didn’t stop it. May be she was strong enough. She smoothed Angela’s mane away from her face. 

Finally she said, “Tell Goliath…tell all of them…I’m sorry. Tell them, I did it for them.” 

“Of course.” 

Without word or glance at the bird Elisa stood. She breathed deep and blocked out all thought of the ensuing battle or the one yet to come. The only thing that mattered was what she did next. She ran for the boat house, counting each step that brought her closer. 

# * * * 

“Goliath watch out!” Jason cried warning as the Serpent’s tail lashed the sky and sent the gargoyles crashing to earth. 

Goliath was slow to rise as Jason approached. He was as surprised as any other when the clan patriarch joined the battle and wanted to ask about Elisa but this was not the time. Goliath stood as Taurus swooped low. Raising his arms he clutched his friend’s outstretched hand and was lifted into the air again. Once high enough they released each other and Goliath glided beside him. With only a nod of agreement between them they stooped for another attack of the Serpent’s head. 

Jason watched the maneuver with new appreciation for the gargoyle’s strength and adaptability. His gaze swept across the rest of the battle wondering what chance any of them stood to see the next sunset. Drifting over the lake he glimpsed a solitary figure: Elisa. 

What was she doing? The question hung unasked as she reached the boat house and kicked in the burning door. 

# * * * 

Angela stirred. Her head pounded but her wing felt oddly numb. As she sat up she saw the raven watching her. Its beady gaze was, for lack of a better word, sad. 

“Corva, what has happened?” 

“Your wing is broken. We set it so it should heal all right come tomorrow night. I’ve numbed it so you can be more comfortable.” 

Angela winced as she tried to flex the immobile joint. The battle raged nearby but they were alone. 

“Where is Elisa?” 

“Doing what she was born to do.” The raven looked over its shoulder. 

Angela followed the gaze to see Elisa make the last remaining yards to the inferno consuming the boat house. 

“Elisa?” 

# * * * 

The Serpent’s tail lashed the air. Goliath folded his wings and dove out of the strike. He opened them and swooped higher for another pass. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He dodged another wild strike and looked for the figure he was certain could not be there. Then he saw her. Elisa. Before he could wonder what she was doing she charged inside the blaze. 

“Elisa! No!” 

The Serpent’s tail lashed him out of the air and sent him tumbling to the hard earth. 

# * * * 

She reached the boat house panting from the run but she didn’t hesitate. With a swift kick she sent the weakened door clattering inward. The fire flared to new life as air rushed in. Shielding her face from the unbearable heat Elisa hesitated. Nearly every part of her screamed to run away: nearly. Another, calm and serene whispered the opposite. As the flare quieted she took a deep breath and leapt into the inferno. 

The air was too hot to breathe. Smoke burned her eyes. She sank to the ground, hugging herself trying to capture even a hint of breathable air. Her lungs tightened and she could feel her consciousness slipping away. Then the fire came. It tore through her cloths. Her skin boiled. She was not strong enough for this. She tried to stand but fell to her knees. She was not strong enough. She screamed soundlessly. 

# * * * 

Ripping free of the tangling roots the Serpent reared upward and threw its coils free. With a sweep it caught the gargoyles and their loathsome allies in a single swipe bringing all to the ground. The Weird Sisters ran forward to free their Lord only to be caught in a vice grip of the unending coils. The Serpent spit and hissed, flinging the useless Quarrymen aside. He needed them no more. 

“You miserable vermin! You think you can challenge me? Ha!” Its adder head hovered inches from Goliath. “You, I sense are their leader. Where is the vessel? Bring her to me or watch all your friends suffer!’ 

Before he answered a ball of flame broke across the Serpent’s hood. It reared up in pain as another and another fell upon it. Writhing in agony it coiled itself up releasing its prisoners as the raven swooped back and forth. Pausing in air the raven cupped its wings summoning a ball of swirling fire. Then, as if playing tennis, it batted the ball at the Serpent for another direct hit. 

“These mortals are under my protection, Serpent,” the raven declared. “You shall not harm them.” 

“Your protection?” the Serpent laughed. 

It struck at the raven only to have the bird swoop out of harm’s way. The bird ducked and weaved but even its small size could not outrun the coils forever. It paused to release another fiery concoction and then the Serpent had it in its coils. Squawking it fought one wing free before the coils vice held it immobile. 

“So much for the mighty protector,” the Serpent mused, bringing it close. “Now where is the vessel?” 

“Closer than you think, I reckon,” the raven gasped in defiance. 

“I tire of your games meddler. Now tell me where the vessel is and you’re pitiful army are free to go and say their last farewells. Or don’t tell me and watch them die _now_.” 

“You’ll not harm them or any living soul again,” the raven declared. 

The gargoyles slowly collected themselves bruised and battered they still lived. Defiance glowed in their eyes. The battle was not over yet. Goliath was slow to stir. His mind was racing. The myth of the Phoenix came unbidden. All the words the raven said played in his mind. _To release the Phoenix requires sacrifice_. 

“Goliath.” 

He turned to see Angela limping toward him. Her wing was wrapped and immobile but it would heal. She held her shoulder which obviously pained her. Her gaze was enough to tell him she knew. She saw. 

“Who do you think you are meddler?” the Serpent declared. “I am all powerful and you are nothing. What did you have to gain by sending these nuisances at me?” 

“You’re right. There is nothing any of us can do against you,” the raven agreed. “But they didn’t have to _defeat_ you. They just needed to keep you busy.” 

The Serpent hesitated. 

“Or have you forgotten the time?” 

With a hiss it stared up at the night sky as the moon overhead finally reached its peak. 

“Oops.” The raven shrugged. 

Spitting the Serpent tightened its coils. The raven gasped as the last air was driven from its lungs but before the final strike came the boat house exploded. Surprised and shocked they all turned as the blaze rose into a swirling vortex of flame. A hoarse screech echoed in the night. 

“No!” The Serpent reared back as the vortex lashed out and consumed them all.


	12. Chapter 12

“There!” Beth pointed. 

The gesture was hardly necessary as she, her parents, Fox and Puck surveyed the fiery maelstrom erupting from the center of Central Park. As they watched it shot toward the heavens spreading fiery wings. It arched over the city like a curtain before descending toward the castle. 

“Oh my!” The words were hardly out of Puck’s mouth before they were surrounded by flames. 

Yet the fire didn’t burn and in seconds it was no more. They were not alone. Slowly the gargoyles and their allies took stock. They were unharmed by the fire that had overtaken them. What was more they were no longer in the park. 

“David!” 

Xanatos turned toward the voice as Fox threw her arms around his neck. 

“Goliath, Derek, you’re all okay,” Beth said as they joined them. 

Goliath looked around him. They were all here back to where it began, at the castle. Even the Sentinel had arrived. As he watched the alien slowly stirred before getting to its feet. 

A hoary screech made them look up but nothing prepared them for what they saw. Perched on the castle wall a giant molten bird unlike anything anyone had viewed before. Long stork-like legs supported a broad chested, powerful body consumed in ever-changing fire. A long, almost reptilian tail, lashed behind it, shedding multicolored sparks that landed harmlessly. Its head was mounted on a graceful, sinewy neck. Flames licked along its blackened, hooked beak. Its eyes blazed white like the hottest fire. With a screech it spread a canopy of fire serving as its wings. 

“You did it,” Beth marveled at the creature of living fire. “Wait, where is Elisa?” 

The others looked around them expecting she would have beaten them home. Goliath let out a slow, deep sigh, bowing his head knowing she would not return. Angela stepped closer leaning against him. He knew she wanted comfort but he had none to give. 

“Where is Elisa?” Peter demanded. 

Jason hesitated. He couldn’t bring himself to admit the truth. 

“At the end of its life the Phoenix builds a nest and sets itself on fire. A new, young Phoenix emerges from the ashes,” a sad, hoarse voice finally answered. 

They turned to see the raven perched on the castle pediment. One wing could not properly fold across its back and its feathers bent at awkward angles. 

Without looking at them it said, “Sometimes…legends are true.” 

Diane let out a slow, uneasy breath. Tears blurred her vision. Before her husband reacted in a fit of anger she clutched his arm for support. He could do nothing but cradle her. Almost inaudibly she said, “There never was a vessel, was there?” 

“There was,” the raven said, “I just neglected to mention the Chosen One and the Vessel were one and the same thing.” 

“That’s your excuse?” Peter stammered. 

“If I had told you? If I told you there was no other way? Would you have believed me?” 

“Of course not…it’s my daughter you are talking about!” 

The raven glanced at him. There was no mistaking the sadness shining from its eyes. The raven had done this many times, seen many Chosen Ones. Watched over them all and not once did it fail to mourn the necessity that inevitably came to each and every one. If it was asked it could name them all, where they were born, how they lived and how they each came to accept their fate that was not fair…only essential. After a time it answered, “It is always someone’s daughter or mother or sister or partner or lover. There are always those they must leave behind. It is always that way because everyone needs someone to protect, someone they will sacrifice everything for. And it is never easy to accept especially for those who are left behind.” 

“You were left behind,” Angela said. “Weren’t you?” 

The raven didn’t answer immediately but eventually said, “My sister…our parents died when I was only a baby. My sister raised me. Took care of everything. She spent every waking moment in the dark so I could play in the sun and watch the birds. And when the time came she answered the Phoenix’s call so I could still have the light. My sister faced her fate alone. I wanted to make sure such a thing never happened again…that the Chosen would never face their fates alone. This is a battle of titans and we are only spectators.” 

The Phoenix screeched flexing its wings. Glancing at it they wondered what had disturbed it. The raven instead looked abroad and did not like what it saw. A cloud of shadow consumed the center of the park. It swirled like a whirl pool, writhing and feeding itself. 

“That is not good,” the bird muttered. 

Noticing its attention the others slowly congregated along the castle pediments. 

“What is that?” John was the first to speak. 

Suddenly the cloud spewed upward and the Serpent emerged, spreading giant, webbed wings. 

“It can fly?” Talon growled. 

“That is really bad.” The raven ruffled its feathers. 

“Why?” Angela looked at it. 

“The Serpent is a creature of earth and water. Air is not his natural element. He had grown strong indeed. And _rude_. You got an answer for him then?” The raven prodded looking over its shoulder at the fiery bird. “Well? You should be well rested. You’re not rusty are you?” 

“Is that any way to speak to a higher being?” Oberon questioned. 

“She’s used to it.” 

The Phoenix screeched and leapt forward. Its flaming wings swept over them and carried it aloft. Like an arrow it flew to meet its enemy. Its glistening eyes were almost eager and its body blazed with all the colors of light as its flames heated and cooled in the breeze that fanned them. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Angela breathlessly said. 

“The brighter its plumage the more pure the soul which bore it into the world,” the raven agreed. “Elisa’s was a very pure soul…but I don’t have to tell you that.” 

It glanced in their direction but did not meet any gaze directly save for Goliath. It was a briefly met before it looked away back to the ensuing battle. 

With a screech the Phoenix flew at its enemy rearing back and throwing its legs forward seconds before impact. Both creatures tumbled through the air, somersaulting from the force. The Phoenix’s fire-hardened talons slashed deeply into the Serpent’s rock-hard scales. Roaring pain the Serpent’s head reared back and it struck at the fiery avian. Releasing it the Phoenix lifted out of range and circled wide while the Serpent floundered. 

The Serpent won only a brief respite. No sooner had its ineffectual and awkward wings manage to right it then the Phoenix was on it again. This time its claws gouged deep into its back and its hooked beak tore at its hood. They wrestled across the sky before the Phoenix released it again to gain altitude while the Serpent struggled to stay above the forest of skyscrapers. It was being toyed with. The audacity of it enraged the Serpent. It did not think of all the times it toyed with the Phoenix when the upper hand was its own. It never thought the tables would one day be turned. The Phoenix had never been so strong and he had never been so weak. 

Even as the Serpent finally managed to gain height the Phoenix was on him again. Searing pain roared through him as claw and beak ripped deep into his hide and set his flesh on fire. He was weakening. He felt it. His power oozed away along with the dark liquid weeping from his wounds. He sought rejuvenation but the city slept under Fey magic. _Clever, clever meddler_. 

The Phoenix released him again letting him cartwheel across the sky. He spread his wings hoping to slow himself but instead all they did was throw him further off balance like a floundering kite. The Serpent had thought long and hard about these appendages. He needed them large to lift his massive weight. Yet the Phoenix weighed at least as much as he and its wings were not half so impressive and it was grace in motion. It was on him again as soon as he regained his equilibrium. Pain seared through him as it slashed deep wounds. Its talons caught his wings and ripped the delicate membranes to shreds. The sharp beak dug deep into his side and ripped the joint by the root. 

Freed from the useless sails the Serpent writhed in the air. Its coils wrapped around its enemy. The fire made his flesh boil but he tightened the noose. He snagged one blazing wing and they plummeted. The Phoenix screeched defiance as they splashed into the river.


	13. Chapter 13

“Whoa,” Brooklyn exclaimed. “Is it over?” 

“Not by half but this is not good,” the raven muttered. “This is very bad.” 

“Why?” Lex asked. 

“The Phoenix is a creature of fire and air,” Titania mused. “It stands to reason water is as deadly to it as water is to any flame.” 

“The Serpent is trying to drown her,” Angela exclaimed. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” the raven muttered. 

“What can we do?” Angela asked. 

“This is a battle of titans,” Oberon answered, quoting the raven. “There is nothing that can be done if the Phoenix itself is not strong enough.” 

“But there has to be something,” Angela insisted. “There has to be.” 

Her desperate gaze went to the raven. It didn’t move for several moments, contemplating. Finally coming to a decision it faced her. It held out a wing as if wanting to take her hand. Hesitantly she obliged by offering hers. Instead of taking it the raven swept its wing over her palm. When it pulled back a small, ivory colored seed remained. It glowed in the moonlight. 

“What is it?” Angela inquired, even for the raven it seemed odd. 

“A seed,” it simply answered. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You don’t need to.” The raven almost seemed to smile. “What you need to do is clear your mind, open your heart and set it free.” 

Angela blinked not sure what the raven was asking. 

“Angela,” its voice softened, “if you could tell Elisa anything _right_ now, what would you say?” 

She bit her lip clutching the seed tight. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Talon growled. 

“It’s not your turn to speak, Derek.” The raven raised a wing to silence him then turned back to the gargoyle, “Well, my dear? Surely there is at least _one_ thing.” 

Angela hesitated before she finally answered, “I’d want to say…I’d want her to know…I’ve always hated my mother. All the times I tried to save her, change her, I still hated her for what she did to our clan, what she became. Then one night I realized…When I thought about my mother I didn’t think about Demona. The first person I thought of was…Elisa. She helped me so much. Being a friend, listening, giving advice, helping me to find my place in the clan and the city. She was always there…like I wanted my mother to be…That’s what I would tell her.” 

The raven’s eyes softened. Angela could almost feel its smile. Its gaze drifted as Hudson gently laid a hand on the young gargoyle’s shoulder saying, “Aye lass. Elisa guided all of us. She was a member of this clan, sure as any other, one might say…she was its heart.” 

They shared a small smile and Angela wiped a tear from her eye. Then a soft hiss startled them and Angela opened her hand. The seed sparked into flame that danced lightly against her palm. Angela stared in amazement. 

“It’s warm, but it doesn’t burn.” 

“Course not. This is the kind of fire that warms from within,” the raven explained. “It can never harm you.” 

“You’re talking about love,” Angela said. 

“And like all fire it grows when shared.” The raven spread a wing wide. 

Angela followed the gesture to hand the fire to Broadway. He accepted hesitantly and nearly dropped it. 

“Umm…” 

The raven waited, silent. 

“Elisa…Elisa…she always knew what to say to make everything okay. You know, even if it wasn’t okay like when she was…when I…” Broadway stammered and fell silent but the fire brightened and grew. At a nod from the raven he passed it to Brooklyn. 

He stared at the licking flames. Small sparks sizzled within but it didn’t burn. It was very warm. He gave a little chuckle before saying, “She was smart and brave. Nothing fazed her except when one of us was in trouble or hurt. She was all about protecting us when we were trying to protect her.” 

The flame brightened and grew. Lex took it gingerly not quite sure what this was all about or what good it would do in the end. His expertise was technology, not magic. 

“Go on, Lex,” the raven encouraged. “You just need to stop thinking. This is about the heart, not your head.” 

“Elisa always brought me stuff for my tinkering, books and tools. I don’t know where she got them. It probably cost her quite a bit especially when I took it all apart but she never complained about it. She was…very generous.” 

The fire brightened. Whining Bronx and Bodicca pressed close on either side of him sniffing the flames. 

“You two have something to add?” Lex scoffed. 

Together the pair chorused a long, mournful howl. The flames sputtered and grew. Tails wagging the pair sniffed it again. Lex patted each on the head before looking at the raven. It gestured with its wing and he knew where next to pass it. Turning he handed it to Beth. She took it gingerly. The fire had grown four times the size of the seed. It danced around her palm but didn’t burn. Nervously she looked from it to the others not sure what she should do. Her gaze fell on the raven. It gave a solemn nod. 

“Elisa, Elisa was like the best big sister. She always made time for you and listened. Even when what you were talking about didn’t matter. If it was important to you, it was important to her.” 

The flames grew and she handed it to her mother. Diane took it without fear and cupped it close to her heart. It did feel warm and the flames glowed with different colors. 

“Elisa kept many secrets but one thing she never kept was her love. She gave it freely to everyone she cared about: the family she had and the family she made.” 

The flames flared and she turned to her husband. 

“Don’t give that thing to me.” 

“Peter.” Diane scolded taking his hand herself and deposited it in his palm. “This is for Elisa.” 

He stared at it a long time before he finally said, “No matter what Elisa did…she was my daughter. I…I could not be prouder of the woman she became.” 

He barely glanced at the growing flame as he passed it on. Maggie took it, careful not to let it fall. She looked at Claw who still did not speak and with a sad smile spoke for both of them, “Elisa helped us see that despite what we were made into we were not monsters and we could still be a part of the city, part of a family.” 

Claw nodded enthusiastically as the fire brightened. Maggie held it out to Talon who snarled. 

“Derek,” she gently admonished. “It’s your sister.” 

“Talon,” the raven seconded. “ _Now_ it is your turn to speak.” 

Reluctantly he accepted the flame. It was warm and he could almost hear Elisa’s laughter at his hesitation. 

“Elisa never gave up on anybody. Even when you made the biggest mistake of your life…even when you were hopelessly lost…she never gave up on you. She didn’t stop until she brought you home.” 

He didn’t look at the person he passed it to and didn’t dare look at the growing flames. 

“I didn’t know the lass very well,” the Guardian said when it was his turn. “And she didn’t know us but she was ready to fight for the Eggs and our home whenever called upon.” 

“She convinced me I did not have to live alone,” the Sentinel declared simply when it was his turn. 

“She was a rare human,” Obsidiana said. “She understood the importance of the Green but was still compassionate for its people too.” 

“She figured out a way to save the Green so that it will never be lost and can be reclaimed when humans become as intelligent as she,” Zafiro added. 

“Elisa was the best opponent I ever faced,” Xanatos said. “Frustratingly so. I mistakenly thought her inferior to me and my fortune, but she understood something that took me most of my life to learn.” 

“Both of us,” Fox added. 

Oberon stared at the flames when they were handed to him and silently willed it away but it did not obey his commands. 

“What’s the matter, Lord Oberon?” the raven chuckled. “Can’t think of anything nice to say?” 

He sneered at the bird but finally admitted, “She was intriguing, perhaps the most intriguing of mortals. And a noble opponent, one that makes me wonder if _WE_ are not sometimes short sighted in our pronouncements.” 

“Oh she was so much fun,” Puck announced. “And a challenge for even for my ultimate straight-man to take. Such _fire_!” 

The flame finally made it to Goliath, the final contributor. He could not help but feel the raven had intended it so. The flame was large enough he had to cradle it in both hands. It was warm and tingling sensations worked up his arms but he didn’t dare look into it. 

“It’s time Goliath,” the raven said. He glared at it but it didn’t seem concerned. A knowledgeable, sympathetic gaze met his. _It knew_. 

He sighed finally looking into the warm fire. Memories intruded into his mind: waking in Manhattan, first meeting Elisa, collisions with Xanatos, the Pack, Demona, journeying to Avalon, the adventures that finally brought them back home…Elisa was always there even when she was weak, tired or had been made to forget. He watched again as she breathed life into Angela and saved him from himself when rage consumed him. She had indeed become the heart of his clan without anyone realizing it. Finally he said, “Elisa was a pure soul and this world will be less in her absence.” 

The fire flared forcing them to shield their eyes. A blast of light dazzled them before condensing into a surging orb of energy. It hovered above them showering them with warm, multi-colored light. 

“Very nice.” The raven nodded. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!” 

The plasma ball arched away and zoomed across the sky. It dropped suddenly plunging into the frothing river. 

“What was that?” Beth asked. 

“Just the messenger.” The raven smiled. 

# * * * 

The Phoenix thrashed but the Serpent’s coils only tightened, binding its legs and wings. Its graceful neck was pinned against its chest, making its beak useless. 

“Struggle all you will. You can’t escape.” The Serpent laughed. “I can feel you weakening. Your fire will soon go out! And this world will be mine again. Your Meddler failed!” 

The dark of the deep suddenly brightened. Sputtering through the water the bright plasma ball flashed past the Serpent. It seared his coils and burrowed deep into the Phoenix’s dying flames. The Serpent howled in pain. 

“What trick is this!’ 

The Phoenix’s thrashes ceased as new warmth spread through it. Voices whispered in its mind: _When I thought of my mother I thought of Elisa first…She never gave up on you…She was the heart of this clan…She always listened even when it didn’t matter…She understood something it took me most of my life to learn…She never gave up on you…This world will be less in her absence…_

Its blazing eyes flashed open. Memories intruded of a life that was not its own, a life of mystery and magic, gargoyle and Fey, good and evil, hate and love…especially love. Its fire flared anew. The Serpent’s flesh charred against its growing blaze. The water frothed and churned around them. 

“What is this!” 

# * * * 

“Look!” Angela exclaimed. 

“What’s going on?” Brooklyn asked as the river frothed and churned. “What’s happening?” 

“It’s boiling,” the raven said. 

“Boiling?” Fox repeated in disbelief. It was impossible for that much water to come to a boil. 

“Yes, it’s what happens to water when it gets too hot. That’s my girl.” 

Fox questioned. “You didn’t gather everyone here to protect Elisa, did you?” 

“Correction…I didn’t bring them here _just_ to protect her,” the raven answered. “Everyone here has a connection to Elisa and through her they are connected to the Phoenix itself. A true chess master knows how to play the long game and the short game at the same time.” 

Fox smirked. 

The churning water exploded outward as a whirlwind funneled upward. Flames spewed outward from the vortex, blazing across the sky. With a screech the Phoenix emerged soaring high above the city. Its blazing wings lit up the night like a sun as it rose higher, dragging the limp form of its adversary. In moments it and its light faded from sight. 

“Now, Brooklyn,” the raven announced, “it’s over.” 

# * * * 

Cold numbed the dangling Serpent’s injuries. Its body, battered and bruised, was useless as it was carried off. There was nothing it hated more than weakness but now it couldn’t muster enough energy to care. Ironically it was heat that finally revived it. The Phoenix hovered high over the crown of a volcano. Below lava churned within the caldera, burping sulfuric gas. 

“What is-sss this-sss?” 

“You have had it too good for far too long, my enemy.” The Phoenix’s gaze flared. “You drowned me in your element now you shall drown in mine.” 

It released the Serpent and watched as the writhing mass fell with a desperate howl. Too weak to try to escape it hit the fiery pool and sent up a curtain of lava that splashed against the charred sides of the volcano. It screamed, writhing before inevitably sinking under the bubbling surface. The Phoenix hovered a moment longer before it angled away: crying victory. 

The night breeze gusted. Trees rattled branches in the refreshing wind, turning up their leaves. Flowers burst into bloom despite the long wait for morning. Animals stirred from sleep. Roused birds broke into song. Night hunters went to roost and listened as life rejoiced. 

Natsilane emerged from the cabin he shared with his grandmother to listen to the unusually early din carrying over Queen Florence Island. He scratched his head at the strange behavior. Grandmother joined him looking over the land. 

“What do you suppose?” 

“A great evil had been defeated on this night,” Grandmother replied. 

The air throbbed with a screech unlike any sound they had heard. The evening breeze gusted and a fiery form streaked across the sky disappearing into the east. 

“Meteor shower?” Nick guessed. 

“No. The bringer of life.” Grandmother smiled and he dared not contradict her.


	14. Chapter 14

The fiery vortex collapsed and the night calmed. The waters of the Hudson rushed back covering over the charred riverbed. Below no man, woman, child or stray stirred. The city still slept unaware of the battle that transpired above. The onlookers on the castle stood, silent and waiting. 

“Now Brooklyn,” the raven said. “It’s over.” 

“Where did they go?” Lex asked scanning the sky. 

“It is the duty of the victor to choose the tomb for the defeated,” the raven explained. “The Phoenix’s entombment ends when its fire goes out and is ready to be reborn. The Serpent must remain in his until his release.” 

“Have you ever thought about stopping his release?” Brooklyn asked. 

“I’d have to know the location of his tomb,” the raven answered. “I have spent the better part of countless lifetimes looking for it. Never found any of them. Found old ones but never the occupied one. It is not permitted for me to know any more than the Serpent is permitted to know the identity of the Phoenix’s vessel. Wherever she dropped him I hope she made it a good one.” 

“So, is that it?” Angela questioned. “Will we never see the Phoenix again?” 

No sooner were the words out her mouth then a hoarse scream echoed across the city. The Phoenix descended with great sweeps of its wings showering them with warmth as it landed on the castle pediments. It seemed larger than before. Arching its long, graceful neck over them it surveyed the assembled party with kind, glowing eyes. 

“Perfect timing.” The raven ruffled its feathers. “Now, about our deal.” 

It flapped roughly but managed to fly near the gigantic bird and awkwardly hovered in front of it. With a sigh the Phoenix extended its head so its beak was inches from the smaller bird. Its beak opened and the gargoyles were certain it would send the raven cartwheeling across the city with one of its screams. Instead a cascade of fire erupted forth and engulfed the lesser bird. It was over in moments. All that remained of the raven was a pile of gray ash. The watchers were stunned and silent. 

“How—how could you?” Angela stammered pushing past the others. 

Before they could call her back the Phoenix’s head swung around. Its blazing eyes regarded her as she stood her ground. Something in the fierce gaze seemed to soften and it cooed as a voice permeated the air, saying, “ _You are the one called Angela_.” 

“I—yes,” Angela jerked, caught off guard. “How did you know that?” 

“ _I remember you_.” 

“We’ve never met before.” 

“ _You forget I shared souls with the one called Elisa_ ,” the Phoenix answered. 

“You…you have Elisa’s memories?” Angela asked, astonished. 

“ _Elisa’s memories live within me_.” The Phoenix nodded. “ _As do all the memories of all the vessels that came before her as shall all the memories of all the vessels that come after. It is through them I can be part of this world and love all of its beauty…and all of its tragedy…as no other immortal dares_.” 

“If you care about the world so much why don’t you stop the Serpent once and for all?” Brooklyn snorted but fell silent as the Phoenix’s gaze settled on him. 

“ _How would one know light if there was not darkness? Heat without cold? Joy without sorrow? Victory without loss? Love without hate?_ ” It said. “ _This is a world of balance. It was created on the threshold of opposing forces and opposing forces must sustain it or it would cease to be. Of all worlds in all the stars only this world is balanced so and other worlds are poorer for their deficiency. Nowhere else has life flourished with so much color and grandeur, but this is only achieved because it also knows dullness and mundane_.” 

Brooklyn was not convinced but he did not argue. 

“So the Serpent will be free again?” Angela asked. “There is no way to stop it?” 

“ _There is me_.” The Phoenix spread its wings wide in a fiery canopy. “ _You need not fear the Serpent child. You will not see him again nor shall your children nor your grandchildren nor great-grandchildren_.” 

“But what about Corva? She’s gone? Who will help the next vessel?” 

“ _What makes you think she is gone?_ ” The Phoenix cocked its head. Its gaze almost seemed mirthful. 

“You burned her.” 

“ _As I have burned her time and time again. By our covenant she is renewed…as I am renewed._ ” 

The pile of ash stirred. An eddy picked up and sent it swirling in a vortex. Suddenly a form winged free of its center. The funnel collapsed and the rest of the ash dissipated into the night. Startled they watched the mottled gray bird settled on the castle pediment. It had a wide, moon-shaped face, white save for the traces of soot around its beak. Its long, lean legs ended in sharp, black talons. As odd as the bird was it was a familiar voice that spoke when it opened its hooked beak, “Damn! I forgot how much that stings!” 

“C-Corva?” Angela stammered. 

Its head swiveled over its shoulder. Its dark, almond shaped eyes glinted mischievously as it answered, “Well I ain’t the tooth fairy.” 

“But.” 

It turned the rest of its body around and stretched its new softly feathered wings adding, “But perhaps you should start calling me Alba from now on.” 

“Alba?” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“ _Tyto Alba_. It’s Latin for Barn Owl.” The owl winked. “You know you should really consider in investing in a proper education.” 

“Why an owl?” Angela asked stepping closer. 

“Why not an owl? Eternity is a long time and being stuck in one form is…well…impractical and tiresome. Oberon and his children got that much right. Besides I have always taken it as a personal mission after the battle to watch over the vessel’s family and since so much of Elisa’s family is nocturnal…I thought an owl would be less conspicuous.” The owl blinked. “And, just between you and me, those raven feathers were becoming a pain to keep clean…and very itchy.” 

It winked and she chuckled. 

“But enough about me. Let’s talk about you.” 

“Me?” 

“All of you, actually. For your faith and service tonight in insuring the victory over the Serpent you are entitled to one request.” 

“Request?” Lex repeated. 

“A reward, of sorts. In ancient times we called them _boons_.” The owl bobbed its head. “It is the customary arrangement between mortals and immortals.” 

“Did you get a boon?” Lex asked. 

“Naturally. Or else I would not be as you see me.” The owl ruffled its feathers. “A fitting tribute to my sister who sacrificed everything for the happiness of another. And I did always like birds. Well?” 

“So what, we all get to make a wish?” Brooklyn scoffed. 

“This is the Phoenix, Brooklyn, not a genie.” The owl glared. “ _One_ boon may be asked. _One_ boon may be granted. I suggest you choose wisely.” 

“So what do we do?” Brooklyn scratched his head looking at the blank faces around him. “Wish for peace on Earth and goodwill toward gargoyles?” 

“Very funny.” The owl did not look amused. “The Phoenix is the bringer of peace; however, like all immortals she is prohibited from interfering directly with mortal affairs. So while she may promote peace and compassion in one’s heart one does not necessarily need follow. Free will and all that.” 

“Well who made that rule?” Talon scoffed. 

“Another who once stood in the same position as you,” the owl answered. They jerked to attention. “He did not want his daughter’s death to be in vain and so made his request at the Phoenix’s feet. Since then all immortals have been so…restricted.” 

“Whoa. Really?” Broadway asked. 

“Here I thought Oberon made the pronouncement.” Puck mused. 

The Fey Lord gave him a warning look. 

“Oops, did I let the secret out?” The owl feigned innocence. “The point I am trying to make is that it is no good to ask for something that will already be granted…as well as it can be.” 

“What about immortality?” Xanatos queried. “The Phoenix is the giver of life too, correct?” 

“Immortality is within the Phoenix’s power,” the owl replied. “But I caution you…immortality has a price even when it is given freely.” 

The owl ruffled its feathers and stretched its wings. Its hint was not lost on any of the party. Xanatos demurred saying, “I think I have the immortality I want.” 

“Good answer,” Fox smirked. 

“Indeed.” The owl sighed. “Well? Goliath, what say you? Any _intelligent_ suggestions?” 

He wanted to growl at the bird’s unceasing manipulations but found he couldn’t. He felt drained and for the first time truly longed for sleep. Yet it would only be a brief respite. When he woke Elisa would not be there to greet him: nor the next night nor any other night. 

“Well?” The owl prompted with a flap of its wings. 

“It is a generous offer,” Goliath finally answered, solemnly bowing his head, “but no gift you could give would make up for the loss suffered tonight.” 

“Oh?” The owl blinked its eyes glinted mischief. “No gift? Not even Elisa herself?” 

Goliath jerked to attention staring at the owl. It didn’t flinch under his warning glare. It almost seemed to smile. Then it swiveled its head and looked up at the waiting Phoenix. The fiery bird bowed its head low and deposited a small ivory object on the cold stone floor. 

“The seed?” Angela asked. 

The Phoenix arched its neck before releasing a torrent of flame that engulfed the seed. 

“I don’t suppose it can do that without charring very expensive stone?” Xanatos asked. 

“Always about you, isn’t it?” The owl chuckled. “The richest man alive can’t buy a little cleaner and a scrub brush?” 

“Look!” Angela pointed as the Phoenix withdrew its head completely. 

The seed suddenly split and a green shoot crawled upward. Small arrow-shaped leaves twisted free as the growing plant stretched up. A red bud quickly grew onto the lean stem. It bulged before splitting open. The petals unfolded like a tulip revealing a bright yellow interior. A small orb rose out of the center. It hovered over the strange flower for a moment before zipping around them. 

The ball of light moved unaided circling them. Its center glowed with a warm light as its colors shifted from pale orange to yellow to blue to light green as it circled before finally hovering in front of Goliath. Unsure of what was expected of him he held out his hands letting the orb settled on them. Its soft glow shifted to pastel pink and warmth spread up his arms and through him. 

“What is it?” Angela leaned close. As if sensing her presence its color shifted yellow then pink again as she leaned away. 

“How quickly they forget,” the owl mused. “Every mortal has a touch of immortality about them…it is the ultimate loophole, Angela.” 

Angela blinked, saying, “Then this is…” 

“Elisa’s soul, naturally.” The owl nodded. 

“What?” The gargoyles stared at the glowing orb. 

“I told you it was a pure one,” the owl admonished. 

“Elisa’s soul?” Goliath repeated. The orb’s glow brighten at the sound of her name. 

“Elisa?” Lex hopped onto the castle pediment and leaned close. “The Phoenix is the giver of life…wait, does this mean…it can it bring her back?” 

The party looked at the owl expectantly. 

“Well…yes and no,” it admitted slowly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Brooklyn growled. 

The owl looked up at the Phoenix. 

They followed the gaze to the fiery avian. Its blazing eyes studied them. There was sadness in their glowing centers as it said, “ _Elisa Maza is dead. Tomorrow when this city wakes and cleans the damage done they will find her remains. She will be mourned by this city as you have all mourned her this night. This cannot be changed. It is part of the balance_.” 

Their expectant expressions fell. Goliath suppressed a growl. It was much the same speech Anubis had given when Emir requested the return of his departed son. It was foolish to hope the Phoenix would give any other answer. 

“ _However, no soul leaves the world forever_ ,” the Phoenix added. “ _A soul indeed can be born to many lives…as shall hers. This too is part of the balance_.” 

“Elisa can be reborn?” Brooklyn asked. 

“To a new life.” The owl nodded. 

“But she wouldn’t be Elisa anymore, would she?” Angela asked, hugging herself. “What if she hates gargoyles?” 

“ _It is true she would be changed but her soul, her center, would remain unaltered_.” The Phoenix lowered its head bringing it close to hers. Its eyes glowed with sympathy and wisdom, saying, “ _To hate is to reject love. To be consumed with fear is to forego understanding. Do you believe Elisa is capable of this?_ ” 

“No,” the young gargoyle was forced to admit. 

“But will she remember us?” Lex asked. 

“ _Life is not measured in minutes…but in memories. New life cannot flourish if it is burden with memories of the old_.” The Phoenix admitted. 

“So she won’t remember us,” Brooklyn sighed. 

“Not necessarily,” the owl piped up. “I don’t suppose you have ever heard of _deja vu_? Or perhaps, you’ve heard of people coming to a new place and despite never setting foot there before they feel as if they know every inch of it? Well, those moments occur when memories of an old life intrude on a new one.” 

They stared blankly at the owl. 

The owl sighed, saying, “There is the possibility Elisa will retain memories into her new life, others will seem no more substantial than dreams and just as easily set aside…Most I am afraid will likely be lost. There is no way of knowing or dictating which memories will be lost or which will be retained. This is also part of the balance… _but_ her soul would again be part of the world. If that is _truly_ what you desire.” 

Goliath briefly met the owl’s gaze before returning to the glowing orb. Its light was warm and he could almost hear Elisa’s laughter, a sound he realized he did not hear often. With a heavy heart he had to admit more often he heard her cries of despair. Their first meeting had begun with a scream of terror as she plummeted from the castle pediments. He recalled again her uncontrolled sobs when they first learned of Derek’s transformation into Talon. One trouble after another seemed to follow his clan and Elisa was always caught in the middle of it. In truth she would have been better off if they had not awakened. He could not be selfish. 

The owl waited patiently. The others still crowded around him waiting for his pronouncement. He folded his wings and stepped away from them. Stepping toward Elisa’s waiting parents he offered them the delicately glowing orb. Hesitantly Diane took it holding it close as its color sifted to a warm yellow. 

“This decision should not be made lightly. It should be made by those who knew Elisa best.” He stepped away and waited with the rest. 

Diane looked at the shimmering orb. Its warmth spread through her. It was as if Elisa was with her but like Elisa it longed for something that was no longer with it. A slow, understanding smile came to her face. Finally, she looked up, “Known her the longest, perhaps Goliath. I am not so sure about best.” 

She looked up at the Phoenix. It silently waited. 

“All I have ever wanted for all of my children is to be happy, find love and have a family of their own…that is all I would ask of any life Elisa is given.” 

The Phoenix stirred, “ _Is this the boon you would ask of me?_ ” 

Diane hesitated a moment glancing at her husband before saying, “Yes.” 

It raised its head in a screech as its voice echoed around them, “ _A BOON HAS BEEN ASKED_.” 

The orb floated up. It circled above them once before zipping toward the Phoenix. Circling the fiery bird it dropped back into the flower from which it emerged. The bloom closed around it as the Phoenix lowered its head. Its fiery plumage blazed bright as it leaned close and opened its beak. Fire poured out and engulfed the flower. 

“ _A BOON IS GRANTED_.” 

The blaze brightened until it shined like the sun. With grunts and hisses they shielded their gaze. With a flash it spread like a shockwave across the city. It shimmered and warmth spread through the silent city. People turned over in their sleep and smiled as pleasant dreams prevailed. 

Goliath and the others blinked spots free of their eyes as the Phoenix rose above them, showering them with great wing beats. It screeched as it circled. 

“Wait,” Angela called to it, “where are you going?” 

“ _THE WORLD HAS WAITED TO HEAR MY SONG FOR OVER A THOUSAND YEARS. I SHALL NOT KEEP IT WAITING A MOMENT LONGER_.” 

It screeched and flew off blazing across the sky and out to sea to meet the distant sun. They did not know that the coming sunrise would be more brilliant than ever before witnessed. 

“Don’t we even get to know what happened to Elisa?” Angela asked disappointed. 

“If you want to know the answer to that my dear you are looking in the wrong direction,” the owl answered. 

They looked at Alba but its attention was not on the sky or the departed Phoenix. The owl’s gaze was trained on the site where the plant once stood but there wasn’t a plant there now.


	15. Chapter 15

Elisa stirred. She didn’t want to move but knew she had to. Everything felt numb, except the pain. Every move, every twitch sent it burning through her, bright and alive. But she had to move. A voice urged her to move, to stand, to live. She pushed herself off the cold stone floor running a list of her aches and pains. Flexing her wings she almost cried out as a new pain coursed through her. The hurt slowly subsided and she counted herself lucky she felt no broken bones. 

Spots blurred her vision. Blindly she reached out and felt the cold stone wall. Slowly she pulled herself up and stood on shaky feet. She felt so weak and off balance…as if… 

“Elisa?” 

She looked to the familiar voice to see the large group anxiously waiting. Her blurry vision focused on Angela leaning close. The worried expression on the young gargoyle’s face was concerning. Though she was in pain Elisa knew she was not broken. 

“Angela? Is something the matter?” 

“You remember?” The gargoyle looked so relieved Elisa almost laughed. She held it in because Angela looked too sincere. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“Oh, um.” Angela stepped back unsure. 

“Do you remember me?” 

Elisa turned to the new voice to see Beth waiting with her parents. She stared at them, confused. Their looks mirrored Angela’s, worried and sincere, in their concern. She studied them a long time before saying, “I think I’d remember my own sister, Beth.” 

“Thank goodness!” Beth leapt forward throwing her arms around Elisa and squeezing her tight. 

Elisa wobbled and hugged her sister in as much to stay on her feet as affection. When Beth finally released her Elisa took in the rest of the group with a wide uncertain gaze. Some seemed relieved others trying to disguise their concerns. 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Elisa asked. “And…how did you all of you get here?” 

“You remember everyone?” Goliath asked. 

“I should hope so. It’s not every day you go to Avalon and tour the world…is it?” Elisa hesitated, flashes danced in front of her eyes. They were her memories but something seemed odd in them…as if… 

“New subject anyone?” the owl suggested. 

“Elisa, do you remember what happened to you?” Talon edged closer. 

“Bad idea,” the owl warned. 

“Happened? I was…there was…” Elisa’s gaze drifted off as memories intruded. “…A Serpent.” 

Images flashed in front of her. A snake with black scales…minions of flying apes…fire… it coursed through her…her skin bubbled…her blood boiled…it devoured her…fire…Elisa suddenly screamed and fell to her knees, hugging herself as she burned. 

“Elisa?” Angela reached for her but stopped. She looked to the owl. “What’s wrong with her?” 

“Don’t look at me,” the owl said. “ _He_ did it.” 

They followed its gesture to Talon. 

“I didn’t…” He left off. 

“News flash, it’s generally not a good idea to remind someone of a past life, particularly the circumstances concerning their deaths…especially if those deaths were, shall we say, _unpleasant_.” 

Talon eased back, ashamed. 

“Goliath, perhaps could you…” the owl swiveled its head and turned expectant eyes at him. 

He hesitated. Elisa’s screams had subsided but she continued to rock and quietly sob as the last traces of the memory slipped from her grasp. It was not a sound he relished. He knelt in front of her. 

“Elisa.” 

She didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Elisa.” He gently curled a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. 

Tear glazed eyes met his. 

“It is all right Elisa…” he hesitated not liking the taste of the lie already forming, “It was…just a dream.” 

She stared then slowly blinked and took a deep breath. The memory clung to her mind as if unwilling to let her go. It didn’t feel like a dream but Goliath had never lied to her. 

“It seemed so real…I was…” 

“It’s all right, lass,” Hudson spoke up. “You’re safe and among friends. That is all that matters.” 

# * * * 

John sat in a quiet corner slowly sipping from a cup of lukewarm coffee. Jason and Robyn sat beside him watching the odd group. Gargoyles and other creatures milled around each other chatting and seemingly quite happy in each other’s company. Aside from the wings and odd forms it sounded like any other extended gathering…all the guests in costume. 

“They seem almost…human,” Robyn observed quietly. 

“They are not human,” a deep voice corrected. “They are gargoyles.” 

The siblings looked up to see Goliath had quietly slipped close to them. Elisa’s laughter carried over the crowd. They all turned toward it. She stood with Angela and Obsidiana while Beth regaled some story from their childhood. Bronx and Bodicca stood guard on either side of her as if afraid a new threat loomed ahead. 

“Well, mostly gargoyles,” Jason said. 

“How long do you think this will last?” John asked. “Elisa isn’t a gargoyle…eventually she’ll figure it out it’s a trick.” 

“But she _is_ a gargoyle.” The owl landed on a nearby window sill. “In _this_ life. There is no trick.” 

“What about her memories? You said she would lose them.” 

“It is unusual for a soul to retain so _many_ memories of their old life,” the owl admitted, “but then most souls are reborn into a new life as babies. Elisa’s new life has begun…well…past that. As such those missing years needed to be filled with something.” 

“So she is a gargoyle with human parents?” John scoffed. “How can that possibly work?” 

“Have you asked her?” The owl challenged. 

“I did as a matter of fact,” Una said joining them. “I was curious. According to Elisa’s memories she hatched here in the city alone. There was no clan waiting for her. As a young one she searched for signs of them getting herself into an antique shop where she lost track of time and was trapped when the sun rose. Her father happened to come to the shop looking for an anniversary gift and ended up choosing what he _thought_ was a gargoyle statue. Elisa woke in their apartment that night and they decided to raise her alongside their own children.” 

“But none of that is real,” John said. 

“It is to Elisa,” the owl said. “Preserving Elisa’s old memories with minor alterations is much more efficient than creating whole new ones. The laws of nature are wonderfully energy efficient.” 

“But they didn’t happen,” John insisted. 

“Of course they did. I _could_ explain it to you but it would require an understanding of alternate histories, mirror dimensions, fractured timelines and quantum mechanics…it’s all very messy.” The owl sighed looking toward Goliath. “You’ll just have to accept she will remember things differently than you do. And I wouldn’t correct her. Challenging her memories could have dire consequences.” 

Goliath gave a curt nod. He had no intention of allowing another incident like the one they witnessed outside again. 

“I just don’t see how any of this will work.” John shook his head. “Gargoyles and humans can’t live together.” 

“Oh _really_?” The owl challenged. “I think you need to broaden your mind, little hunter. I considered asking Goliath and his clan to help with that…but I think there may be a little _too_ much history to work it out and with Elisa adjusting I’d rather not add tension to the mix.” 

Goliath tensed and relaxed at the owl’s pronouncement. His trust was not easily earned and the hunters already cost his clan too much. Even allowing them to know their home was more than he cared for and wondered if the owl could erase such memories from their minds. Despite his reservations the owl seemed to possess considerable understanding. 

“Besides I think it would be a good for you to get out of the city for a while and see the country,” the owl added. 

“The country?” John repeated. 

“Not just any country, mind you,” the owl warned. “An ancient country, rich in gargoyle history…where gargoyles _and_ humans have lived together, peacefully, for centuries.” 

“There…there’s such a place?” John asked. His siblings looked equally dubious. 

“Japan,” Goliath surmised. 

“I’ve already spoken to Kai,” the owl assured him. “His clan is looking for new Bushido students. Maybe I’ll even wake those other two and send them along.” 

“Bushido?” Jason repeated. 

“Family comes first. Your brother’s forthcoming nuptials are first and foremost. However _after_ the ceremonies you will receive a plane ticket and contact instructions. I expect you to be on time.” The owl eyed him closely. “Rest assured there is not a place in the world I will not be able to find you.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Robyn asked. “You’re friends with the gargoyles…after everything we’ve done to them—” 

“The Phoenix is the bringer of peace and compassion, my dear. I would not be a very good emissary if I did not practice what it preached would I? Besides I don’t like loose ends. And speaking of loose ends…” The owl ruffled its feathers glancing out the window before announcing, “I hate to interrupt this little get together but the sun will be up shortly and it’s time for everyone to head home. So out to the courtyard for final good-byes!” 

# * * * 

“Bronx.” Elisa knelt beside him. “I know you’re going to miss Bodicca.” 

Bronx whined leaning against her as the other wingless gargoyle nosed them each good bye. Elisa chuckled at Bodicca’s farewell licks. Goliath stood apart watching. 

“You know, Goliath, you two have shared laughs as well as tears,” a voice intruded in his private musings. 

He turned to see the owl perched nearby watching him. 

“Why do you think Elisa chose this life?” 

“Elisa did not make that decision.” 

“Is that what you think?” the owl quipped but didn’t answer his questioning gaze. It ruffled its feathers and didn’t speak for a long time. “You know what phobias are?” 

“They are fears.” 

“Irrational fears.” The owl nodded. “You remember when I said some memories can be transferred between one life to another? Well, though the memory of their actual death would _not_ be transferred to the new life the fear of it could be…which is where phobias come from.” 

“You believe she will fear fire?” 

“Something I thought you should to be aware of,” the owl shrugged. “So keep your eyes open.” 

Goliath nodded. 

“All right everyone! This is your five minute warning!” the owl called out. “Say your good byes and confirm your penpal addresses! Let’s get this show on the road! Last call for Avalon, Amazon, England, Japan, and all parts in between! Bus is leaving!” 

It flapped off as Goliath’s clan slowly threaded out of the group to join him. Elisa was last to emerge with Bronx at her side. She had not been without him since awakening and the gargoyle didn’t show any signs of letting her out of his sight. He was becoming her constant shadow. 

Stopping beside Goliath Elisa glanced down at Bronx before saying, “I don’t know what is wrong with him. It’s like he expects me to disappear the moment he turns around.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” Brooklyn muttered and looked away when Elisa’s questioning gaze fell on him. 

“I am sure it is nothing, lass.” Hudson cleared his throat. “It is no secret how fond of you he is.” 

She gave him a dubious look but before she could ask further the owl fluttered to its perch and over looked them. 

“Goliath…Elisa…everyone. It’s been real.” The owl bowed. “And a pleasure. You all did _SO_ well.” 

“Alba, where will you go now?” Angela asked. “Will we see you again?” 

“Immortals do things in their own time, my dear. I still have the young master _Castaway_ to get back on the right track. But I shall check in with you every now and again…though you won’t always see me.” 

“We won’t?” Angela looked disappointed. She had so many questions. 

“This is a mortal world and you have a mortal life to live.” The owl blinked. “ _But_ if there is anything I can do to help rest assured I will make full use of _every_ loop hole in the book. Now then…time to tie up a few loose ends.” 

It turned and stretched its wings. 

“Alba,” Elisa hesitated. 

“Yes?” Its head swiveled toward her. 

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but you kind of remind me of a raven I think I knew.” 

The others shot glances at each other wondering what to say. The owl; however, seemed calm. Its gaze sparkled amusement as it answered, “No offense taken. I get that a lot.” 

It winked. Twitching its tail it took off in a silent flutter of wing flaps. Flying over the mixed assembly it called, “All right you lot: hands and wings in the vortex at all times emergency exits are located…well…there are none!” 

It circled above them tracing a fiery circle. The moment the circle was complete fire flared and dropped around them in a swirling vortex. Elisa gasped and stepped back though she was already a safe distance. Her wide, fearful stare reminded Goliath of the owl’s warning. When the fire evaporated their visitors were gone including the hunters. 

# * * * 

“I never thought I would be so ready for sleep,” Brooklyn stretched taking his place on the tower. 

“Aye, this has been a long night,” Hudson agreed stretching and hearing his bones pop. 

Angela tried to flex her splinted wing and winced. 

“Leave it alone lass. It will heal.” 

“I know,” she glanced upward where Goliath and Elisa were saying goodbyes to the Mazas. “Do you think Elisa will be all right? I mean…being a gargoyle?” 

“According Alba, Elisa’s living a life where she has _always_ been a gargoyle,” Lex said. “So it’s only new to us. Not to her. 

Hudson grunted, adding, “Elisa was a member of this clan long before tonight. She’ll be fine. We’ll make sure of that.” 

The others nodded. 

# * * * 

Beth’s wrapped her arms around her sister. She wanted this moment to last forever despite the light growing steadily along the eastern horizon. Elisa stood steady while she was held in her sister’s death grip. 

“It’s okay, Beth. We’ll see each other tomorrow night,” Elisa comforted though she wasn’t sure why her sister was so distraught. 

“It just feels weird saying good night to you with the sun rising.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” Elisa said as she was finally released. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” 

“Oh right,” Beth stepped back. “It’s just…well…” 

“We’re used to doing it at home,” Diane supplied. “Not on a medieval castle.” 

“I assure you Mrs. Maza Elisa is safe here with the rest of the clan,” Xanatos said. 

“I’ll be fine, mom,” Elisa added. “It’s okay.” 

“Elisa.” Goliath nodded to the horizon. “It is sunrise.” 

She followed his gaze to the horizon. The old jealousy she had always harbored toward her siblings for their ability to walk in the sun festered but she pushed it aside. She had had her time in the sun; however brief, and it was all right. With one last smile at her family she climbed onto one of the pediments overlooking the city. 

“Hey,” she playfully admonished as Bronx climbed up beside her. She dropped down to one knee and patted him. “Really, I don’t know what has gotten into him.” 

She looked at Goliath but his grim expression did not give her answers. Before he formulated a reply the sun peaked over the water and flooded the city with light. The Mazas blinked. When their vision cleared the gargoyles were stone. Bronx was frozen faithfully at Elisa’s side. 

“Do you think Elisa will be okay?” Beth asked. “I mean _really_?” 

“If there is one thing about Elisa…it is that she always finds a way,” Peter answered. “She’ll be fine. Come on let’s go home…what’s left of it anyway.” 

“Oh yeah,” Beth said, “we didn’t even have your anniversary dinner. Or give you your gifts.” 

“It’s all right honey,” Diane said as Talon helped her down the stairs. “I think we got the best gift we could ask for all already.” 

As the Mazas disappeared below Xanatos and Fox glanced at the gargoyles then each other. Pulling her hair away from her face Fox announced, “Well this is going to be interesting.” 

“It always is.” Xanatos smiled. “Always is.”


End file.
